Living a Little
by meadow567
Summary: Miracle Avery Lucas is a student at the University of Minnesota. She's determined to get her masters in teaching, but what happens when she meets one of the guys that is playing for the USA Olympic hockey team? Will her determination get in the way of fal
1. August 1979

**Author's Note:** I'm back. Please, please review. So far the title of this story is named Living a Little. I couldn't think of a name, so I picked something out in the first chapter. If you have any other ideas for a title please email me. Thanks to Jamie for helping me out with making sure the story sounded better.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything other than the movie. Avery, Julia, Drew, Val, Holly, Elizabeth, and whoever else I talk about that aren't from the movie are all mine. Now please go read the story.

* * *

Avery Lucas pulled her wood paneled station wagon into a vacant spot at the University of Minnesota. She hesitated for a second before turning off the ignition. It was August and the heat was terrible. She looked over at her friend, Valerie Brian, before opening her door. After getting her book bag from the backseat, she waited for Valerie before they started to walk toward campus. Deep down Avery was wishing to be back in Chicago, lying on the beach near Lake Michigan, instead of walking toward the school to start the fall semester of 1979. 

Avery was getting her master's in teaching, all thanks to her grandma. She loved the subject because her grandma was a history teacher. When the families would come together for a holiday, birthday, or any kind of celebration, they would go into a corner and she would tell Avery stories about ancient times. Avery's plan is to get her PhD and from there teach at a place like the University of Michigan or Northwestern. Avery being a very determined person never thought that anything could get in the way of those plans.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but can we please have snow?" Avery whined.

Valerie chuckled. "Didn't you just say you wish you were back in Chicago?"

Avery shrugged. "I want both Val."

The girls kept walking, trying not to get hit by the cars that were coming into the parking lot. It was a lively place, people trying to get to class, groups talking, a small group of guys playing touch football in the quad. Avery and Val weren't paying attention to the group because they were discussing a friend's baby's baptism. The next thing Avery knew, she was on the ground, her book bag a few feet away.

"Avery, are you ok?"

Avery looked up before standing up. "Fine." She looked over at the guy who ran into her.

"I'm sorry," the guy said. "Didn't watch where I was going. Are you ok?"

Avery noticed the accent the guy had, trying to place it, but realized he asked her something. "Oh yeah. Nothing's broken. No harm no foul."

The guy nodded once and smiled. The other guys yelled for him to get back to the game and so he went. The girls looked at one another when he wasn't in earshot and chuckled. Avery picked up her book bag, and they headed off, laughing about what happened.

**vvv**

"Coxie!"

Ralph Cox strolled back to the group of guys and threw the football to one of them.

"Now that's running into a girl."

"Did you get her number?"

Ralph laughed but shook his head. "She was pretty though."

Rob McClanahan put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "She was a student teacher last year and from what I've heard, she's uptight."

Ralph gave him a look. "You ever talk to her?"

"Not really."

"Hey if that's the truth," Steve Janaszak said, "once you get her in bed, the wild kitten will emerge."

Jimmy Craig chuckled. "Says the guy who screws older women."

"You guys ready to play or what?" Mark Wells asked from his group of guys.

Ralph patted Rob on the back before taking his place across from Dave Christian. Deep down Ralph was hoping to see her again.

**vvv**

Avery walked into O'Malley's bar behind two of her friends, Julia Monroe and Drew Harper, but was laughing at something Val had said. They walked over to one of the booths, waited five minutes before a waitress came over and got their orders. It's been two days since school started and the girls wanted to have some fun before their brains became mush from studying. Drew was trying to get her bachelor's in health education, Julia was getting her degree in nursing, Avery of course masters in history, and Val was getting her bachelor's in biology.

"Get this… Professor Anderson wants us to write 5 papers, each ten pages long," Val whined. "I know I'm getting a degree in biology, but ten pages is way too long."

"You have fifteen weeks to do them," Drew argued.

"Ok… whoever starts to bitch about school, they have to drink… no… take a shot," Julia said.

"You won't hear a peep out of me," Avery replied joking.

For Drew though, she rolled her eyes because she didn't think it was funny. "Av, I love you, but seriously please take the stick out of your ass and live a little."

"That was harsh," Val replied.

"No, I'm serious. When was the last date you've had? When was the last time you got seriously drunk at a party?"

Val had enough. "She's determined."

"I know, but we all agree…"

Avery sighed. "We've gone through this over and over. I'm happy being single. I don't need to be liked by anyone to party, and seriously determined to start working in a classroom by 1982."

"Why 1982?"

"I just picked a year."

"Since we're talking about a career and graduating, you need to take a shot." Julia stood up and grabbed a shot from another table. The guy protested, but she told him she'd buy him another. She plopped it down in front of Avery and smiled at her.

Avery rolled her eyes, but took the shot anyway. Avery knows how uptight she is. The only thing to her that's worth getting is her degree. One day in the future, she hopes to be working at a college. The last boyfriend she had was two years ago, but the guy she was with, they had been together back in Chicago. She looked over at Drew and smiled. "Better?"

"It'll do."

"One of the pool tables is open."

The girls went over, racked up the balls, and started to play. Drew and Val were partners, which, of course, meant Avery and Julia were partners.

"Holly wants us to get together to discuss where her mom is throwing the bridal party," Val told the girls.

"She mentioned it to me," Julia said.

"When is the bachelorette party?"

"Ask Elizabeth."

"Nine ball, right corner pocket," Julia said while lining up the shot. She made it, of course.

After a few more games, the girls went back to the booth. Right when they did, a group of guys came in. They were a little noisy. Avery noticed the guy she ran into, he noticed her.

"Av, you're totally checking out that guy," Drew said.

Avery looked over at Drew, tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear. "Shut up."

"Wait…" Val whispered. "That's the guy who ran into you."

"What's this?" Drew asked raising her eyebrows.

"The other day we were going to class and he ran into me."

Julia took a drink of her cosmo before saying, "He's pretty cute. I've always wondered what it would feel like to kiss a guy with facial hair."

"Go over."

Avery took a drink of her strawberry daiquiri, looked over at the guy with her eyes, and then told them, "I'm not interested."

"Then why are you looking over at him?"

Avery didn't have an answer, so she shrugged.

Drew stood up from the booth, shook her head. "Avery… live a little. I'm going to the bathroom, if you're still in the same spot, I'm going to hit you."

Avery gave Drew a face when she turned around. "She's… really… annoying."

"She is, but we love her."

Avery gave her two friends a lopsided smile before looking over again at the guy. Truth was, deep down she was interested. The guy wasn't from around here, he had that New England appeal. She's never known a guy from the eastern seaboard. That was when she realized that she did need to get out more. "The darts are open. Anyone want to play?"

Ralph Cox watched the girl walk over to the darts game with the friend that was with her the other day. Out of all the girls he's seen on campus and in this bar, they weren't as pretty as her. Back in June, he tried out for the USA Olympic Hockey team and got a spot. That first night in Colorado, he told a couple of his new friends that he's playing because he loves hockey and wants to get into the NHL. He jokingly stated though that he was playing for the girls. As stupid as it sounds, he was thinking that hopefully she was a hockey fan, so he could impress her.

"Your pretty girl is here, Coxie," Dave Silk said while elbowing him in the side.

Rob saw the look in his face and sighed. "Dude… stick up her ass. Why waste the time?"

Ralph looked away from the girl and gave Rob a look. "Hey! Why not? If I get turned down, then I get turned down. It doesn't mean I didn't try."

"Hey Robbie," a voice called.

Rob, Dave, and Ralph looked over at Drew. She saw him over here, so she came over. Rob and her last year had a fling. That's where he was getting his info. "What's going on Drew?" They shared a hug.

"Thought I'd come over and say hi. I haven't seen you on campus." Drew replied. She nodded at the other guys.

Rob shrugged. "I'm apart of the USA Olympic team. We've been practicing since June."

Drew made a 'oh' noise before nodding in a flirtatious way. She was impressed. "That's sweet."

Ralph turned away from the conversation and noticed yet again the girl looking over at the group. She looked like she wanted to kill someone. That's when he realized that she was staring at Drew.

"Wonderful. Avery thinks I'm doing something that involves your friend here."

Ralph looked back over at Drew. "What?"

"Avery… as much as I love her… she is very uptight. She doesn't really do much because she's determined to get her masters."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Drew didn't hold back. "She was checking you out when you came in."

Ralph smirked and looked at Rob. "Huh… really?"

"It doesn't mean she'll say yes."

"Who?" Phil Verchota asked coming up with a beer in his hand. "What's going on Drew?"

"Philly! Avery…" Drew started.

Phil raised his hands up. "Say no more."

Ralph couldn't believe how they were acting. She couldn't be that bad. The more they were acting like this, the more he wanted to talk to her. He didn't want to think of it as a challenge, just a way to get to know her, if she'll let him.

"I can't believe Drew," Avery whispered. "Let me live my life the way I want to." Avery turned back to the darts board and threw the last dart. Her brown tresses covered her face when she looked down at the ground. She couldn't believe Drew would do that.

"She's talking to Rob McClannahan," Val told her. "She wasn't shy about their love affair last year."

Avery looked back over to the group and shook her head. "I still don't believe she did that."

"I still can't believe it surprises you," Val replied while throwing her last dart. Avery was the one who got the darts. "Drew wanted him, she got him."

Avery concentrated on the darts. When Val walked over to the board, that's when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She was a little disappointed that the guy was standing there. It meant Drew… being the pain in the ass that she was… said something.

"Hi," Ralph said.

Avery smiled a little. "Hi." She looked behind him, thinking she was going to see Drew staring over at them, but she was no where in sight.

"I ran into you the other day… I'm Ralph… Cox," he nervously said. As much as he wanted to come over, what Rob and Drew said was still with him. "How are you?"

Avery chuckled. "I'm fine. I'm Avery… Lucas."

"Avery… that's different."

Avery shrugged. "It was my mom's maiden name."

"Do you wanna take my place?" Val asked coming back over with the darts. "I'm darted out."

Avery gave Val a sideways glance, while Ralph took the darts. "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Val insisted. She gave them a smile before leaving. Mouthed 'talk to him' at Avery when Ralph turned toward the board.

"So… you go to the school?" Ralph asked.

Avery nodded watching him get ready to throw the dart. "I'm getting my masters in teaching."

"Teaching what?" Ralph walked up to the board and grabbed the darts. He walked back over and handed them to her.

"History." Avery threw her first dart and it hit the 15 mark.

"You're good at this."

"I'm all right." She threw another one.

"History teacher, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Avery smiled when she went and got the darts. "Do you go to the school?" she asked when she handed him the darts.

"No. I'm with the USA Olympic hockey team. We're practicing in Bloomington."

"The Olympic team? I think I heard that the hockey coach for the Gophers was coaching the team."

Ralph nodded as he threw the dart. "That he is."

Avery tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Where are you from?"

"New Hampshire."

"Wow."

"Are you from around here?"

"No. Chicago."

"Home of the Blackhawks."

"Is that a hockey team?" she asked innocently.

Ralph turned to her with a look of shock. "You don't know who the 'Hawks are?"

"No. Should I?"

"Bobby Hull?"

Avery shook her head. "No. Sorry. I'm more of a Cubs fan."

Ralph was amazed. "I don't know what to say. I'm surprised."

Avery bit her bottom lip thinking how much of an idiot she was. "Sorry."

Ralph shook his head. "Why? Not all girls know about hockey." He handed her the darts.

Avery threw the darts. They ended up making small talk a little more. Avery asking about the team, while Ralph asked about school. When Avery had enough of the darts, she told him it was nice meeting him and she hoped to see him again.

"How about we go out sometime?" Ralph asked. "I mean… would you like go on a date?"

Avery wasn't sure. She was thinking about schoolwork, but Drew's voice entered her head, 'live a little'. Avery nodded at Ralph. "Sure. When?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Um… ok. Let me give you my phone number." Avery wrote her number down on a napkin and when she walked away she felt good. Val asked her what's up when she came back and when she told Julia and her, they smiled and quietly cheered her on.


	2. The Date

**Author's Note: **_chants _**reviews** _over and over again._ I would _love_ to hear from you. The first chapter got looked over, hopefully it's better. A little change though, before I had said Holly's wedding was in a month, it's actually in December.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

* * *

_Flowersc781: Yeah. There are no stories out there about Ralph Cox and this came to mind like a month ago. I was going to wait until I was finished with it, but decided to go ahead and post it._

_Killerkeanegirl: Jess, I know. I went back and changed a few things. I realized Holly's wedding was a month in, but really I put it down on my brainstorming paper in October or November. _nods_ As for being fast with the date, I wanted to change it up a bit. The normal MIRACLE story, nobody gets together for a while. So, I wanted to change it._

_Emador: I had to make Janny a MILF hunter. He's an easy target. As for being fast with the date, I wanted to change it up a bit. The normal MIRACLE story, nobody gets together for a while. So, I wanted to change it._

_ Hawk50: Love the criticism. That's what helps makes a story a little bit better. I did go back and change the errors. If the errors are still there, just email me. As for the guy being Coxie, I just had to do it. It's usually OC, Mac, or Rizzo. _

_HeartsAndLies: I hope it's going to be a good story. I'm kind of going in blind, but I'm pretty sure it'll be good. Here's your update._

* * *

"Val!" Avery screamed in her room. "Val!"

Val screamed back, "Yeah!"

"Can you come in here! I need your help!" Avery was looking through her closet for an outfit to wear that night. It was one o'clock and Avery was panicking.

"What do you need help with?" Val asked walking into the room. When she saw all the Avery's clothes on her bed, she laughed.

"Appreciate the fact that you think this is funny."

"Why are you freaking out?"

"When was the last date I had?"

Val nodded in understanding. "First off, he hasn't called yet, you dork. Secondly, wait until he does to see where you're going."

"We should have made it for tomorrow."

Val walked over to Avery, lead her to her bed to sit down. "Breathe in." Avery did, but didn't let it out. "Let it out. I know you're nervous, but you got to calm down. There's no need to panic. It's just a date."

"It's just a date," Avery repeated. The thought of it made her really nervous. "I can't do this."

Val smiled. "Yes you can."

Avery looked over at Val and smiled. "I'm going to go throw up." Avery went to stand, but Val kept her in place.

"Keep repeating 'it's just a date'," Val told her. "What could come out of one date? He's not going to propose."

Avery let out a chuckle. "That would be crazy."

"Really crazy."

Avery took another deep breathe. "This is crazy. Why did I agree to go out with him?"

Val put an arm around her. "Because you have something to prove."

Avery asked, "Like what?"

"Drew," was all Val said.

Avery looked over at Val and nodded. "Part of it was because of her. The other part, I really wanted to go out with him. He was nice."

"And the truth comes out."

"What should I wear?"

"I told you to wait until he calls you. When he does, I'll help you."

**vvv**

"How did you get her to agree to go out?" Phil Verchota asked Ralph. They were in the locker room getting dressed.

Ralph turned to the side, grabbed his right shoe, and while he was putting it on, he told him. "I asked."

Rob, whose locker is right next to Ralph's, scoffed, "Right. Did you threaten her?"

Ralph sarcastically replied, "Yes, that's what I did."

Michael "Rizzo" Eruzione looked over from his locker. "What's so bad about her?"

Ralph told him, "A friend of Rob's, who is a friend of Avery's, told these guys that she's very uptight. When I was talking to her, she seemed fine."

"Maybe this friend of hers is jealous," Rizzo replied.

Ralph pointed at his head and then pointed at Rizzo. "That's what I was thinking."

Rizzo stood up, but before he left he told the guys, "Never judge a book by its cover."

Jack O'Callahan laughed. "Leave it to Rizzo to talk some sense into you guys."

Ralph smiled. "I'm off. I gotta go call her."

**vvv**

It was three oh nine, according to the clock on the wall of Avery and Val's apartment. Avery was sitting in the living room, reading the text from her history class. For the past two hours, she's tried to keep herself busy. What ifs have come and gone. She's nervous that she's been scared for no reason, but also scared that she was waiting for nothing. She looked back at the clock, yet it hadn't changed in the last five seconds. Avery jumped when the shrill sound of the phone rang through the quiet apartment.

Getting up from the couch, she walked the few feet to where the phone was. "Hello."

"Is Avery there?"

"This is her."

"Hey it's Ralph."

Avery smiled. "Hi."

"I'm sorry the call came late. We had a long practice."

"That's all right."

"I was thinking I could pick you up at seven. There's this place called Mario's, it's a pizza joint."

Avery replied, "That sounds like fun. I love pizza."

"Ok… good."

"Here's my address." She rambled off the directions.

"Ok. I'll see you at seven."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Avery hung up the phone and smiled. She went back over to the couch and started to read again.

**vvv**

"You look pretty," Ralph told her when she opened the door for him.

Avery smiled, but blushed at the same time. Avery, with the help of Val, picked out a simple outfit. A sleeveless shirt, but a light, buttoned up shirt was over it, and a skirt. Her brunette hair was down, and she had put her makeup on lightly. "Thanks."

"Have a good time you two," Val called from the kitchen.

Avery chuckled as she closed the door. "Ready?" Ralph led the way out to the car.

When they got to Mario's they were seated right away. Sitting there they went into an awkward silence. The waitress had already got their drink order, and they had already decided on what kind of pizza they wanted. Avery was watching customers at their tables talking or eating. When she looked back over at Ralph, they shyly smiled at one another.

"Um… how long have you been playing hockey?" Avery asked, breaking the silence.

Ralph sat up a little more. "Since I was four."

"That's cool." Avery looked down at the table. "Where did you go to school?"

"UNH," Ralph replied. The waitress came over and placed their drinks down. "We'll get the medium pizza with green peppers."

"You played on the hockey team there?"

"Yes."

They fell into another period of silence. Avery wanted to keep the conversation they had going, but nothing came to mind. When that happens, she gets more nervous. What came out next sounded foreign to her. "Ah… um… what position do you play?"

Ralph smiled. "Right wing."

Avery smiled back at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I'm a little nervous. The last first date I had gone on was in junior year of high school."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Steven, my ex."

"How long were you two together?"

"We had been together until two years ago," she told him. "We broke it off clean. We still actually talk."

"Nice. What made you guys split?"

Avery itched a spot near her ear. "Well, we waited a long time to take the next step."

Ralph nodded. "Sex changes everything."

"Well, yeah. We grew apart," Avery said. "When was the last relationship you were in?"

Ralph took a drink of his coke. "It was around the same time as you. Laura was sweet, but she just wasn't ready for a huge commitment."

"What do you mean?"

"Laura and I dated a year. I asked her to marry me, but she said no. At the time, it was hard, but I see her point now. We were young, thought we loved each other."

Avery nodded. She took a drink of her coke. "Any brothers or sisters?"

Ralph nodded. "Oh yeah. There's Michael and there's Brett. Both young, both in college, both play hockey also."

Avery smiled. 'Family full of hockey players."

"What about you?"

"Kimberly is at Northwestern, getting her degree in English. Kevin is a junior, and Rice is in eighth grade."

"Rice?" he questioned.

"I know. When my mom was pregnant with her, all she ate was rice," Avery explained. "All of my grandparents questioned my parent's sanity over the name." Avery laughed.

Ralph laughed as well. "That is actually a cool name."

Avery started to play with the paper that covers the straws. "When is your birthday?"

"February 27."

"Oh hey. We almost are in the same month. January 20," Avery said. "If you were born in '57, I'm older than you by a month and seven days."

Ralph put a hand over face. "Guess what? I'm not older than you. That means… I can't date you." When he looked up, he saw the perplexed look on her face. "I'm kidding. I think it's cool that you are older, but only by a month and seven days."

Avery smiled after giving him a mean stare. "That was just mean."

"Since you're getting your master's in teaching history, what made you decide on it?"

"My grandma actually. When I was younger, she would always tell me stories," Avery explained. "I loved listening to them."

Ralph nodded. "Does she still teach?"

"No. She's retired. She lives in Florida with my grandpa."

"Ew… Florida. Ever been to Disneyworld?"

"Yes. It's the same as Disneyland."

The waitress came back over and placed the pizza stand on the table. She took their empty cups, asked if they were good, and then told them she'd be back with their drinks and pizza. Ralph placed his arms on the table, smiling at Avery again. The silence wasn't awkward, it was comforting. The pizza arrived a couple minutes later. As they ate, they talked a little more about family, where they were born, about practice.

"This OC sounds a little tough," Avery said after hearing about Jack O'Callahan. "I'm surprised he's still on the team. Why cause trouble for the team for a month without getting in trouble for it."

"Well, OC is actually a good guy. He had a chip on his shoulder with a few of the Gopher guys."

"That's not really a good excuse."

Ralph understood what she was saying. "Everything is fine now."

Avery let the subject go. She didn't know anything about hockey, only baseball. They talked more about the practices, but more about the guys. After they were done, they paid the bill, and headed out. Ralph saw a small park in the distance and they headed over to it. They sat in the swings, looking up at the stars.

"What about your friends?" Ralph asked breaking the silence.

"Val, my roommate, is my best friend. I've known her since the first year of college. Julia, she's a musician, but is getting her degree in health education."

"What does she play?"

"The violin. She's really good. She goes out and plays on street corners."

"Maybe we could go one time."

"You'd want to do that?" Avery looked at him, leaning on the chain.

"Definitely."

Avery smiled at him before going on. "Holly, she's getting married in December. Elizabeth is already married, Angie just had a baby, and then there's Drew."

"Drew… what's the news on her?" Ralph asked.

Avery sighed. "She's a pistol."

"How does Mac and her…"

"Drew was crazy about Rob. She was obsessed. Last year she made her move and well their whole relationship was pure sex."

Ralph eyebrows raised up in shock. "Whoa! Mac? Never would have thought."

Avery chuckled. "She is a great friend, but she can be such a bitch. Lately, she's been on my case about how I don't do anything. The thing is, I'm more determined to get my degree, than to party my ass off. I want to get a PhD."

"Dr. Avery Lucas," Ralph said. "There's nothing wrong about that. You're working hard. Do you think she's jealous of you?"

Avery didn't answer. She looked down at the ground and thought about it. "That has never occurred to me." She looked back over at him. "What about you? What do you want out of life?"

"A hockey career. To play in the NHL," Ralph quietly told her.

"I think that's great." Avery smiled at him again before she started to swing. Ralph started to swing as well. The only noise was the chains squeaking as they went back and forth.

"Watch this," Ralph said before he jumped off. He landed a few feet away, laughing. "I dare you to do that."

"I have a skirt on."

"So? Who cares?"

Avery started to slow down. When she stopped, Ralph gave her a look. "What?"

"Chicken."

"That I am."

Ralph laughed and with Avery's help, he stood up. "Ice cream?" Avery agreed and they went to the ice cream parlor. As they sat there eating their ice cream, they talked a little more about his favorite team and the Cubs. After, they called it a night.

"I had a blast," Avery told him when he walked her to the door.

"Me too." Ralph replied. When Avery turned toward him, eh actually went in for a kiss, but was denied when she turned her head.

"Sorry," Avery whispered.

Ralph wasn't hurt. "It's ok."

"I like you, don't get me wrong."

"Don't worry about it. We'll take it slow."

Avery nodded. "I'll see you."

"Can I call you?" Ralph asked, kind of scared he wouldn't see her again.

Avery said, "Of course. Thanks for the pizza." She turned back to the door, unlocked it, and said bye to him before going in. When she closed the door, she realized she didn't want the date to end. It was something to look forward to in the future.


	3. Two Weeks Later

**Author's Note:** The joke at the end of the story is from a jokes page that I got off of yahoo.

* * *

HeartsAndLies: I never considered Avery and OC hating each other. Hmm. There's Maternal Rizzo, MILF Janny, Drunk Silky, Slut Verchota, Rammer the Virgin, Mac the best friend. Did I miss anybody? hehe I hope you like the update.

* * *

"Did you tell him you're like a fly?" Kimberly Lucas asked her sister over the phone. 

Avery was leaning against the kitchen wall, one hand being the weight for the arm that was holding the phone up to her ear. "Yeah. He actually finds that endearing. Jenny and Julia hate it when I'm sniffing around other people's food."

Kimberly laughed a little. "How did the lunch date go?"

"I had a blast. He's a really nice guy."

Kimberly said something to another person on her side of the phone. "Sorry. It's busy here. I'm glad you're having fun."

Avery asked, "Am I no fun? Do I have a stick up my ass?"

"What? You're fun. Why do you think that?"

"Well, Drew…" Kimberly gagged. "What?"

"Hold the phone, time out."

"What?"

"Av, why are you friends with that slut? Why are all of you friends with that slut?"

"I'm friends with her because…" Avery was lost for words.

"See you don't even know."

Avery sighed. "I've been friends with her since we started college."

"Why are you letting the bullshit that she says in?"

"She's my friend."

Kimberly sighed. "A real friend wouldn't be a bitch. She'd support you. Not cause any trouble."

"Yeah," Avery quietly said. She was tormenting herself. Inside she was calling herself stupid, idiot, and moron. This whole ordeal was making her nuts and bringing her spirit down.

"Whatever," Kimberly whispered. The two didn't speak for a while. "I'm happy for you."

Avery hesitated for a second. "Honest opinion, Kim. Am I no fun?"

"Av, you are fun. When you're home, you let loose and have a good time."

"Are you just saying that because you're my younger sister?"

Kimberly told her, "I'm going to hang up if you keep talking like this."

"Honest truth?"

"For a while there, I was worried you were going to end up a spinster with a dozen cats running around."

Avery closed her eyes. "Thanks."

"But you are twenty-two, you're serious. That's ok. You have a full life ahead of you. If I was standing in front of you right now, I'd take you by the shoulders and shake you senseless."

Avery, despite how down she felt, laughed. "I just feel like I should be out having fun, instead of being in here, studying."

"May I remind you… you have you're bachelor's in teaching."

"But that's not enough to me."

"My opinion on this whole education thing is, I think after the master's, you should take some time off. You have plenty of time to get a PhD. Apply to a few high schools, see what comes out of it."

"Nice advice there, sis," Avery said. "Are you sure becoming an English teacher is what you want to do?"

Kimberly chuckled. "Of course. I only give advice out to family members."

Avery sighed. Val entered the kitchen, mouthed 'say hi to Kim', and went over to the fridge. Avery watched her for a few seconds before she told her sister that Val says hi.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kimberly didn't press. "I'll talk to you later. Don't freak out because if I know you, and I do, you will. You're overanalyzing everything. The only reason you're doing it is because you lost yourself. You became a geek, a geek who is my big sister, who I love."

"Ah thanks," Avery sarcastically responded.

"Av… I'm serious. Find yourself again. You know, with this guy… don't sweat it. I think he likes you, for you. If he didn't, he'd be long gone. He's not pressuring you."

Avery smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'll talk to you later."

"Later."

"Bye." The phone went dead.

Avery placed the receiver back on the hook. She faced Val again, leaned back against the wall and sighed. Val looked up, but didn't ask anything. Avery closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. "What are you making?" she asked a few minutes later.

"It's just a sandwich. I thought for five seconds you feel asleep."

Avery chuckled. "No."

"What did Kim have to say?" Val asked as she put the bread back in the fridge.

"She's doing well. She said that I should take some times off from school."

"And what do you think about that?"

Avery leaned against the counter, arms stretched out in front of her. She was deep in thought. "I don't know." She shook her head and then laid down across the counter, her head between her arms.

**vvv**

"The fly?" John "Bah" Harrington laughed at the nickname. "How'd she get that?"

Ralph was sitting on his bed in his room that he shared with Bah. The two at the moment were playing Atari. With all 24 guys on the team practicing at the moment, they usually head out somewhere to do something. Tonight, some of the guys were staying in. "She walks around a room, looking at what other people have, stays around them for a while, and then heads somewhere else."

Bah laughed. "The fly."

"Oh crap," Ralph muttered when the pong didn't hit his paddle.

Bah said, "She seems nice."

"She is."

"Then why is everybody nagging on her?" Bah asked. "I don't get it."

Ralph sighed again when he didn't get the paddle to the right spot. "Man… I such at this." He placed the controller down next to him and fell back on the bed. "Man… I don't get why either. She's cool. She's different."

"Different how?"

"Well, she's really determined to get her degree…"

"A master's degree in history, right?"

"Right." Ralph went on. "I think what's different about her is that she's unique. She's not one of the groupie's who hangs around O'Malley's waiting for us."

"Like Drew."

"What does Mac see in her?" When Bah didn't answer, Ralph laughed. "Right."

Bah didn't say anything for a while. "If she's a fly, does that mean you're a spider?"

"What?" Ralph questioned laughing. After a couple of seconds he got it. "I guess… I don't know."

"Ralph… Coxie… man… if she's cool, that's cool." Bah replied slowly.

Ralph looked over at Bah. Bah had started to play a different game on the Atari. Ralph sat up and watched the game. They sat there for some time before Bah decided to call it a night.

**vvv**

The loud crack of pins being plowed down was deafening. Balls being thrown down the lane kept going over and over. Loud yells of yeah, damn, and oh could be heard through the air. Avery followed Ralph to a lane, which already had four people on it. The four yelled 'hey' when Ralph came up. Avery stood back watching the group interact.

"Avery," Ralph turned around and waved for her to come forward. "These guys are Rizzo, Jimmy, Pav, and Pav's girlfriend, Emily. Guys this is Avery."

Avery smiled shyly at the group. "Hey," she quietly said. Avery went and sat down. She got ready to play some bowling. However, she realized she didn't have a ball.

"You can share my ball. It's only eight pounds," Emily told her.

Avery smiled at her. "Thanks."

Avery watched as Jimmy took his turn. He threw the ball down the lane and got six of the pins down. Avery was nervous. She agreed to come here because Ralph asked her. What Ralph didn't know was she hadn't bowled since her friend, Jenny's eighth birthday party. Even back then, she was bad.

After Jimmy, Pav got up and took his turn. Avery was watching, trying to see how he threw the ball.

"So Avery… where are you from?" Emily asked.

Avery turned to Emily. "Chicago."

"I'm from Green Bay."

"Do you go to the U?"

"No. I went to Duluth. That's where I met Mark… err… Pav."

Avery nodded. When Pav sat down it was her turn. She went up to the ball return stand, found the eight pound ball, and took her turn. The ball ended up in the gutter. She sighed and went back to wait for the ball to return.

"Spare!" Jimmy yelled. "You can do it."

Avery gave him a funny look. "Yeah right." When the ball came back, she picked it up. Once the ball left her fingers, and was rolling down the lane, Avery turned around and walked back to the seats.

"You got four down," Ralph told her.

Avery looked back, smiled, and sat down. "Yay."

Ralph tapped her on her knee when he walked by when he got up. The next couple of frames, she ended up with a decent 53. It wasn't great, it wasn't good. Avery was actually having fun. She talked to Emily, talked to the guys. After the three games that they played, they headed into the small bar to have something to drink. There the laughter that was going on, kept on going.

"A drunken man staggered into a Catholic church, sat down in the Confessional and said nothing. The priest is waiting and waiting and waiting," Rizzo started to tell a joke. "The priest coughs to attract the drunken man's attention, but still the man says nothing. The priest then knocks on the wall three times in a final attempt to get the man to speak. Finally the drunk replies, 'No use knockin,' pal. There's no paper.'"

"Oh lame," Pav jeered.

Avery laughed at the joke. Ralph looked over at her, leaned into her, and turned back to the guys. That night she liked Ralph a little more. His friends were really nice. She never once thought about homework.

**vvv**

"What time is it?" Avery asked from the kitchen.

Val looked up from the TV and told her, "Eight thirty two. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Is Ralph supposed to call?"

"No. The whole team is in Europe."

Val got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen. Avery had a book open, and her notes were open in front of her. This was a sight she was use to. "Why are they in Europe?"

"It's a European tour."

"Ok. I'm jealous."

"They're playing the European teams."

"Who are they playing today?"

Avery shrugged. She picked up her cup full of orange juice and took a sip. "I think I'm done. My brain is jell-o."

"Ok. I never heard you say that before."

Avery closed her book, grabbed her glass of juice, and headed into the living room. She plopped down on the couch and stared at the TV. For Val, it was weird. "Ok." That's all she thought before going over. "You ok?"

"Just tired," was all Avery said.

Val was baffled. "Ok." She sat down next to Avery and watched the TV. Wondering what Avery was thinking, but didn't press it. After a few minutes, she left it go and gave the TV her full attention.


	4. Raising Avery

**Author's Note**: Sorry that it took a couple of days. I had to work during the weekend, I kind of had a writer's block, but thanks to Jamie she gave me a great idea. It's actually a long chapter. Have fun reading. Also I will not stop saying this, REVIEWS! It's nice knowing what you guys think.

* * *

_HeartsAndLies: Well, here's the thing. Drew wasn't supposed to be like that. Eventually, overtime I end up writing one character that ends up being a bitch. Drew became the bitch in the first chapter. I hope this chapter answers one question. _

_Flowersc781: The Fly… she was actually suppose to be a seal, but I couldn't think of why. I got the idea for the nickname due to Fever Pitch. Drew Barrymore in the movie was known as a seagull to her friends. If you haven't seen Fever Pitch, you should see it. _

_StarrShyne: Danny/Aurora land… is that a theme park near by? Hehe. Bad joke. I didn't want it to make it Verchota. The whole Verchota-being-a-slut kind of got out of control. However, Drunk Silky will make an appearance. You can't have a story without him. For Avery and Ralph though, as I was writing chapter 4, I was freaking out that there's no flirting at all. I blame it on Danny and Aurora._

_ Hawk50: I have talent, eh? I'm just good at daydreaming. _

_Emador: The ex talk… um… yeah. She was nervous. It was her first date in a long time. For the Ralph and Bah talk, I knew you would. I'm worried that there seems to be no chemistry at all because of how chapter 4 came out. _

_wave-rider: Cool. I'm actually a little scared now that it's the first Ralph Cox story. Before I was like no problem._

* * *

Seven glasses of water clinked together in a small celebration. Avery looked around at her friends. They were there to talk about Holly's upcoming nuptials. The restaurant they picked was a place that they always went to. It was their favorite joint. 

"Hey Avery," Julia whispered. "Does Liz look a little big in the chest area?"

Avery shifted her eyes over to Elizabeth and noticed a change. "Wonder if she's pregnant?"

"Ten bucks she announces it," Julia whispered.

Avery surpassed a laugh. "Your on," she said when she looked down at the menu. It's been a week since the team went over to Europe and in that time Ralph sent her a postcard from Sweden. The gesture was nice because for Avery it meant that he was thinking of her. The Message: Europe so far is beautiful. I can't wait to talk to you about it. Till then, Ralph.

"Ok, Chad and I know who's paired up. The bridal shower is in October," Holly announced.

"Why is the party so late?" Angie Philips asked.

Holly replied, "My mom, Chad's mom and I discussed it and that's what we came up with."

"Holly, I think you should tell them the big news," Elizabeth Stone said.

The girls all asked, "What news?"

Holly smiled. "I got a promotion at work."

"Great."

"Congratulations."

"We should get some wine. We have more to celebrate," Val said.

Avery and Julia looked over at Liz. She nodded her head, but at the same time looked like she wasn't sure. Both girls looked at one another and nodded. Avery went into her purse, took out a ten, but at the same time Val noticed.

"Hey Avery, going somewhere?"

Avery shook her head. "No." Under the table, she folded the bill.

"Then what's with the money?"

Julia started to giggle. "She owes me."

"If she owes you, what's so funny about it?" Holly asked.

Avery replied, "It's nothing."

"Guys, what's funny?"

Avery and Julia both replied, "Nothing." Avery was still holding onto the bill. The wager was, of course, Elizabeth actually saying she was pregnant.

"So… Liz… anything new?" Julia asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "Not much."

Holly, who was sitting next to her, elbowed her, "I don't mind."

"You sure?" Elizabeth asked uncertain. Holly nodded. "Ok… I'm two months pregnant. Walt and I are expecting."

Avery said, "Congratulations," while at the same time, she handed the bill to Julia underneath the table. Julia smiled at Avery and placed the bill in her pocket.

The waitress came over and took their order. Holly went on about the bridal party and who they were lined up with. The girls also talked about Liz's baby, what Angie's baby is doing. When the food arrived, Avery started to look at everyone's plate.

"Shoe fly, don't bother me," Julia started to whisper. "Shoe fly, don't bother me."

Avery started to crack up. "Julia… Julia… Julia."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Julia remarked before taking a bite of her food. "Does Ralph know?"

"That I'm 'the fly'?" Avery nodded.

"Hey Fly, what did you order?" Drew asked.

"The chicken."

"Looks good."

"Thanks."

"Holly, when is the bachelorette party?" Drew asked.

Holly answered, "I am actually not having one."

"Oh why? That's the best part."

"For you maybe," Avery whispered.

Holly smiled at Drew. "Not everything is about getting laid."

"Yeah, but it sure is fun," Drew responded.

"So… are Rob and you back together?" Val asked.

"No. We're just friends."

"Friends?" Avery questioned with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah friends," Drew said. After she took a bite of her pasta, she looked back at Avery. "How are things with Ralph?"

"Ralph? Who's Ralph?" Angie asked.

"I've been seeing this guy who plays on the same team as Rob," Avery told her three friends that she hasn't seen in a while. "He's really nice."

"How'd you meet?"

"We ran into each other the first day of school. The guys were playing football in the quad."

"They literally ran into one another," Val said.

"Aw."

"Have you guys had that first kiss yet?" Angie asked, "Everything you should know is in that first kiss."

"We actually haven't yet," Avery quietly said.

"Why?" Holly asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked.

Avery around the table, she smiled, and tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "Nothing is wrong with him. He knows how long it's been since my last relationship. We're taking it slow."

"But you really like him right?" Holly asked.

Avery nodded. "More and more each time I talk to him."

"Av… get some balls for once."

Avery was in the middle of cutting her chicken when Drew made that remark. She looked over at Drew and Drew wasn't paying attention to her. Avery's silverware clinked against the plate when she dropped them. "That's it!"

Drew spun around and had a look of surprise on her face. "What?"

"I have had it up to here with you!" Avery raised her hand above her head. "What the hell is your problem Drew!"

"Excuse me?" Drew asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about! I've had enough of your shit. Why are you always being a bitch to me? What have I done to deserve you picking on me?" Avery yelled. She didn't realize that the whole restaurant was staring at her.

"Avery, what is your problem?" Drew asked getting mad now.

"My problem is you, Drew," Avery responded. "Are you jealous of me? Is that why you keep pressing my buttons?"

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"You have been on her back for awhile. You're the only one who has a 'problem' with her," Val said. "It's like you're jealous because she's accomplishing her dream."

Drew didn't know what to day. She was lost for words because she didn't think Avery would call her out with how she was acting. "Av…"

"You know what? Save your bullshit!" Avery stood up from the table. "Holly, I'll talk to you later." Avery left and didn't look back.

When Avery got into her car, she felt like everything was going in slow motion. What she did didn't set in until she got to the apartment. When she sat down on the couch, she stared into space. The fact that she yelled at Drew was shocking. However, the fact that she didn't take Drew's shit, was like a relief. She stood up for herself.

Avery sat there for a couple more minutes before going over to the phone and dialing a number by heart. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up. "Hi, is Kim there?" The person went to get Kim, and when Kim got on Avery started to tell her what happened.

"Really? Avery I'm proud of you," Kimberly said.

Avery started to pace the area that the cord would let her. She had her free hand on top of her head, her fingers weaving through the strands. "I… I'm shocked."

"Of course you are. When the shock wears off, you'll be happy that you did it. It shows that you aren't going to take anybody's shit," Kimberly told her.

The door to the apartment opened and Avery looked over to see Val walk through. Val was smiling and that made Avery smile. Avery told Kimberly that she'd talk to her later and hung up. "So… what happened after I left?"

Val walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the wall going into the area. "Well, everybody called Drew out."

"And?"

"Drew… ran out. She couldn't take the heat. Julia ran after her, talked to her, didn't get much, but Drew is embarrassed."

Avery nodded. "Wow."

"Hey, Drew knows now not to mess around with friends' feelings," Val told her.

Avery sighed. "Yeah, but I'm not going to be talking to her for awhile. Maybe never again. I think it would be best."

Val stepped forward after hearing that, and wrapped her arms around Avery. They stood there for a good minute in that embrace. "I understand."

"Good."

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" Val asked.

Avery shrugged. "I don't care."

"Let's go see one."

"Ok."

Avery and Val looked in the paper, picked a movie, and then went and changed. For Avery, history changed for her, for the better. When Avery realized that, her history for the future seemed brighter, but it also meant that anything could happen. She smiled at the thought. Without the hassle of Drew though she can keep living her life the way she was without thinking she was missing out on parties. When she opened her bedroom door, she was heading out to a brand new chapter.

**vvv**

"I'm sorry," Ralph told her after hearing about what happened.

"No, it's ok. I needed to do that. Drew was being a pain," Avery said.

The two were sitting in a coffee house near the school. The day before the team came back from Europe. Ralph called her and asked if they could get together to talk. He already told her stories about Europe. When she heard about the incident in Norway with the hour long 'practice' of Herbies after the game, she was in shock that the coach would do something like that. Ralph just told her that Herb Brooks wanted to make sure that they kept their focus and to remind them that they played for their country. For Avery, hearing these hockey stories made her think that hockey was nothing but bullying guys around.

"Wonder how she's doing?"

"Not me. The way she was acting, she deserved it. She had to be told that she couldn't treat friends in such a manner," Avery said. She took a drink of her coffee. "I had to end something bad."

"I understand. Not so much in the fact that a friend can treat someone they've known for a while like that. In the sense of ending it," Ralph said. After he said it though, to him it didn't seem to make sense.

Avery saw his confusion. She smiled at him and when she told him that she got what he was trying to say, she placed her elbow on the table, and leaned on her hand. "Did you guys go to Spain?"

"No. We played the international teams. Teams like Norway, Sweden, Finland, West Germany, East Germany, Italy, and the Czech Republic." Ralph picked up his coffee.

"Was Italy beautiful?"

Ralph nodded. "From what we saw from the bus."

"I would love to travel through Europe one day," Avery told him. "See all the sights."

"Maybe you will, Dr. Avery," Ralph joked. Ralph took another drink of his coffee.

Avery smiled at him. "The only place I've been to, outside this country, has been Canada. We went to Niagara Falls one summer and visited Toronto. Not much there."

"Well, there's actually the Maple Leafs. One of the original six teams," Ralph told her. "The other five are Chicago, Detroit, New York, Montreal, and Boston."

"One day, you're going to have to take me to a game, so I can see what the fuss is about. Give me the Cubs and I'll be cheering up a storm," Avery said.

"Aren't the Cubs really bad?"

Avery clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "May I remind you that the Red Sox are just as bad."

"So you agree with me?"

"That the Cubs can do better? Yeah."

"I will take you to a game. That I will do," Ralph told her, "but first we'll watch a game on the TV, so I can explain."

Avery thought about it and after taking a sip of her coffee, she extended her hand across the table. Ralph shook her hand. "Deal."

Ralph laughed. "Accepted."

The next couple of minutes, they sat there laughing. When they were about to leave, Avery told Ralph that she needed to head to the music store a couple spots down. Ralph asked if he could tag along and so he did.

"Hey Avery!" The clerk behind the counter called when they entered.

"Ernie, what's going on?" Avery asked.

"Not much. It's slow at the moment."

Avery turned to look at the people. There were at least seven customers looking around. "Good times."

"What are you looking for?"

"Just looking."

"Knowing you, you're headed for Donna Summer," Ernie replied. He looked behind Avery and saw Ralph. "Can I help you look for something?"

Avery turned to look at Ralph, walked over to him, and placed her arm through his. "Oh, he's with me. Ernie this is Ralph, Ralph this is Ernie."

Ralph raised his hand up, waved, and set it back down. "Nice to meet you."

"Back at 'cha," Ernie said. Ernie looked back at Avery and gave her a little nod. "Well, you know where I'm at."

"I'll be sure to holler," Avery said when she walked away. When she looked back at Ralph, he looked amused and confused. "I used to work here."

"You did?" Ralph asked, with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah."

"I never would have thought."

"I know, I know. Most people don't know that. They assume that all I am is a bookworm."

"Where do you work now?"

"During the school year I work for one of the professors, only a couple hours on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. During the summer, I actually work for my dad," Avery told him. They stopped in front of the R&B/Soul section. Avery started to shift through the Donna Summer selection.

"How'd Ernie know?"

Avery looked up, chuckled, and then looked back down. "Because her album, the new one, finally arrived."

"How can you like her?" Ralph asked. "What you need to be listening to is the Styx, or the Doors." The Who started to play over the speakers. "The Who."

Avery turned toward Ralph. "Believe it or not, Mr. Cox, I do listen to the Styx, The Doors, The Who, Rolling Stones, Aerosmith, the Eagles…"

"But…"

Avery put a hand over Ralph's mouth. "Don't question." Avery smirked. "I may have become a bookworm, but I do have taste."

"Who else do you like?" Ralph asked when her hand lowered down.

"Elvis…"

"Elvis?"

"What? No matter what, he's still a great singer."

"Queen?"

"Love Queen."

"Chicago?"

"They're all right."

"The Beatles."

"Blamed Yoko."

"Alice Copper?"

"If you ask me if I listen to Black Sabbath, I'll smack you. No."

"I wouldn't want that," Ralph said. "The Beach Boys?"

"Love 'em."

"Captain and Tennille?"

"You actually listen to 'em?" Avery asked surprised. Avery started to laugh, but Ralph put a hand over her mouth.

Ralph shook his head. "I wouldn't be caught dead."

Avery chuckled. She looked down at the records and then back up. "I'm actually going to let you on a little secret." Avery took his hand and led him over to the vocal section. "You may think I'm nuts. I'm actually for the oldies. I love listening to the Temptations, the Four Tops, Ben E. King, The Drifters, the Crystals."

"Buddy Holly?"

"Yup. I'm actually a closet fan of Frank Sinatra. My parents have been listening to him since I can remember," Avery told him. "He's really a good singer."

"Cool." Spencer Davis' 'Gimme Some Lovin' came on. "Who sings this?" Ralph pointed up in the air.

"Spencer Davis."

Ralph after a second started to smile. "You're a closet music fan."

"No. I worked here for a year and a half. I started listening to music."

"Do you have any more suggestions?" Ralph asked. He put his hands in his pockets and leaned down a little, to give her a smile.

"Of course. That's why I brought you over here to Frank," Avery teased. "But… I'm also going to introduce you to Stevie Wonder and Ray Charles."

"Teach me oh excellent one," Ralph joked.

"I hate this song," Avery remarked.

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "What song?"

"Rod Stewart's 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?'?" Avery pointed to the air because it was playing. "Ernie! Turn this crap off!"

When she yelled, Ralph muttered, "I sure do."

Even though she yelled at Ernie, she still heard him, blushed a little, and handed Ralph the copy of the album that she picked out of Frank's. "Listen well."

"Is this the way to a girl's heart?"

"I believe so." Avery then headed to the section with Stevie Wonder. "But Four Tops, the Temptations are also a way to a girl's heart."

Ralph was listening. Maybe he could make them dinner, or least try to, one night. He'd make a tape of songs that could describe how he felt about her. Every time they talked, he was getting a surprise. This whole music education thing was now number one. "I really like you." When he realized he said it out loud, he stammered, "I mean…"

Avery looked up when he said that and smiled. She put a hand over his mouth to stop him from taking it back. "I really like you, too." She smiled at him and then went back to finding him the music. If she had kept looking up at him, Ralph would have kissed her.

The two sent the next couple of minutes checking out the music. When they left the store, in laughter because they were talking to Ernie, they talked a couple of minutes before they said goodbye with a hug. Avery went to her car, but not before looking back at Ralph. All the way home, she smiled. When she went to bed, she was smiling. She really liked him.


	5. Party time

**Author's Note:** What up? So yeah... maybe I shouldn't mention this, but I know how many people have read the chapters. I know people are reading, but why aren't you reviewing? Is it good, is it bad? Please... please tell me. I want to know. Do I have to get down on my knees to beg? Cause I will.

* * *

_Emador: I had to shut Drew up. As I was doing chapter 3, I didn't like the fact that I kept saying stuff about Drew. She was annoying me. Was the ending good? You didn't say if the record store scene was good. All you said the chapter was cute. _

_HeartsAndLies: Thanks to iTunes for the help. In the music store, there's the billboard charts and that helped. But I am a fan of the oldies. Drew and Avery, Avery and Drew… I had to get rid of Drew for a while. The whole thing was annoying me._

_Flowersc781: I have to go back and see what movie I mentioned. Oh! Fever Pitch. My copy dances around, it stops here and then goes again. I think it's my DVD player. Life without music isn't a life at all. The relationship will pick up in time._

_surfer-kel: OC does need a break. There are other guys on the team. _nods_ Original? yes. No same scenes as in the movie. Yay._

_Hawk50: I hope I didn't scare you away. _

_

* * *

_

The radio changed the song and Aerosmith's 'Come Together' came on. Neal Broten and Dave Christian started to sing along with Steven Tyler. While some of the guys were in the weight room, lifting, a few of the guys were doing wall endurance. In the beginning when the team started to practice, none of the guys could last two minutes doing the wall sitting without complaining. After three months, to them, it was a piece of cake. Ralph was next to Bah and they were talking about the birthday party the guys were throwing for Buzz Schneider, Mark Wells, and Mark Johnson that night.

"You haven't asked her?" Bah asked Ralph, after he told him he hasn't been able to.

"I called yesterday. Val said that she was working for the professor. She didn't call back."

"Man, I hope you get to talk to her. I would like to meet the fly."

Buzz Schneider, who was on the other side of Bah, asked, "The fly?"

Ralph leaned forward a little. "It's her nickname. She checks out what other people have on their plates. You know, like a fly."

Buzz started to laugh. "Funny."

"How's Avery doing?" Jimmy asked. He had three tennis balls in his hands. He was about to do some eye/hand coordination's down the hallway. Since he was the number one goalie, he had to keep in shape.

Ralph had enough of the wall endurance, so he went and stood next to Jimmy. "She's… amazing. It's a shame that she doesn't let anybody in because there's more to her than being a bookworm."

"How so?" Verchota asked.

"Well, if she comes to the party tonight, I say we let her handle the music. She knows her shit," Ralph said.

"Right, it'll be all girlie music," OC complained.

"No. I'm serious," Ralph replied.

Bill Baker stood up from the wall. "Coxie, I can't wait to meet her. Some of the guys," he looked back at OC and Verchota, "aren't open minded. All they think about is when are they going to see hot piece of ass."

"Hey! Baker!" OC shouted. OC was about to get off the wall when Bill gave him a look. "Fine. Whatever."

"Is this the same OC who couldn't let go of the fact that he was on the same team as the Gophers?" Jimmy asked. "Wow… he just gave up."

OC gave Jimmy the birdie. "I'll get Baker back." OC smirked. "Not with violence."

"Whatever you say OC," Baker said before he went off to the locker room.

Ralph walked down the hallway with Jimmy. The assistant coach, Craig Patrick, was standing there waiting for Jimmy. "So Avery is amazing?"

"That girl you've been seeing, Coxie?" Craig asked.

Ralph nodded. "She'll be at the party tonight, or at least I hope. I haven't told her yet."

"Go find her," Jimmy told him. "It's only one."

Ralph nodded again, said bye to them, and headed off to the locker room. When he entered, Rizzo and Mark Johnson were talking. Ralph became apart of the conversation, which lead him to a few more minutes of being late to look for Avery. When he finally got out of there, he went to the quad to see if she could find her.

**vvv**

Avery said goodbye to the professor before she left the office. She headed down the hall to the exit doors. The day was beautiful, which meant that there were a lot of students outside enjoying the last of the summer sun. She kept saying hi to people she recognized. In the distance, she saw Ralph sitting on a bench, looking at through the crowd. When his head was turned the other way, she marched over there and plopped down on the bench.

Ralph jumped when she did, but smiled when he realized it was her. "Hey."

"Hey." Avery leaned over and gave him a hug. "Sorry, I didn't get back to you. It was a busy day yesterday."

Ralph said, "Understandable."

"How are practices?"

"Good. Same old routine," he told her. "How was class?"

"Same old stuff. Same old routine with the professor that I work for," Avery replied.

"You worked for the professor? But it's Wednesday."

Avery nodded. "His classes had tests this week. So I went in for two hours."

"You graded the tests? That has to be tedious."

"When it's final exams and there are 100 questions, same thing over and over." Avery smiled. "Besides, I actually like doing it."

Ralph chuckled. "Doesn't surprise me."

"What are you doing at the moment?" she asked him.

"I was looking for you."

"No, besides the obvious. Do you have plans?"

"Well, tonight I do…"

"Good. Do you wanna go get lunch?"

Ralph smiled. "Of course."

Avery stood up, picked her bag up, and led him to her car. They went to McDonald's after deciding on it. They sat there for a good half hour talking about the records she suggested, movies they've seen, and books they've read. When she brought him back to the campus, she dropped him off at the student apartments that some of the guys were staying at. Before he got out though, he told her about the party that night.

"Can I bring Val?" Avery asked.

"Sure."

"Eight o'clock?"

"Yup."

"Do I ring a bell to get in?"

"No. Just come on up. We're all on the fourth floor."

"Ok. I'll see you then." Avery turned to him and smiled. Ralph smiled back, before he got out of the car. When he got onto the sidewalk, he waved back at her as she backed out. Avery was preparing herself for a party. She forgot to ask if she should dress up, forgot to ask if she should bring food or presents. She hoped Val would agree to go.

**vvv**

When Ralph got to the fourth floor of the apartments, he could hear noise coming from Jannie and Verchota's room. When he got there, he was welcomed by not only them, but OC, Silk, Mac, and Jimmy. They did their usual greeting by shouting hey.

"Saw you get out of Avery's car," Verchota told him. "Station wagon… is there enough room in the back?"

"Why?" Ralph asked, deep down already knowing the answer.

"Was she good? Did you guys go to a secluded area?" Silk asked.

"Serious, how was it?" Jannie asked.

"T and A. That's all you guys have on your mind," Ralph said. "Not everything is about getting a girl in the sack."

"Haven't gotten any yet, bummer," OC replied.

"Man, she's a prude," Verchota muttered.

Ralph looked over at Jimmy and Mac. Jimmy shrugged while Mac was shaking his head. Ralph was curious about that. He thought Mac would definitely be involved in the bashing. "It's a good thing we're having this party. You'll have no problem getting laid tonight."

"Damn straight!"

"You mean there's going to be older women there?" Jannie joked.

"Do you just screw older women, Jannie?" Silk asked.

Jannie shook his head. "No, but I prefer screwing them. They have more experience, man."

"You know what? I'll see you guys later," Ralph said leaving the room of sex. There were times he could listen to them, but there were times he couldn't. 24/7 for those guys was about sex… and drinking. He was half way down the hall when Mac came after him. Turning around, he gave Mac a quizzical look.

"How's Avery doing?"

"Huh?"

"Drew mentioned what happened."

"She's fine. Is Drew coming to the party?"

"No. She figured Avery was going, so she backed out."

"What's up with Drew? Why did she treat Avery like that?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. She hasn't told me anything."

Ralph nodded. "I'll see you later." Mac said bye and went back to the room. Ralph went to his to wind down before the party began.

**vvv**

Avery turned off the ignition to her car, stepped out, and locked the doors. When she got to the sidewalk, she grabbed Val. "Do I look like I'm dressed for a party? She looked down at her jeans and sneakers.

Val nodded. "Yes, for the billionth time. As for the hair, you should let it down."

Avery took the hair clip out and pushed her hands through it. "Looks good?"

"Av, no matter what you look good," Val told her. "Why are you freaking out? It's just a party."

Avery nodded. "I've only met a few of the guys."

"They're guys. You know plenty of them. Besides, he likes you, that's all that matters. Now go."

Avery and Val started towards the student apartments again. When they got to the door, a couple of people were heading in. On the floor, it was a mad house. People congested the hallway, one couple was making out in a room, and beer bottles were already sitting on the floor. It took ten minutes to find Ralph. When she did, he was with Jimmy and a couple more people. They hugged and he asked if he could get them anything. When he went off, Avery smiled nervously at the group.

"It's nice to see you, Avery," Jimmy said.

Avery looked at Jimmy. "Bowled lately?"

"No. Let me introduce you to these guys. That's Buzz, his wife, Gayle, Bill Baker, Mike Ramsey, Eric Strobel, Baker's girlfriend, Kristin, Bah Harrington, and Mark Johnson's fiancé."

Avery said, "Hi. This is Val. She's my room mate and best friend."

Ralph came back over with the drinks that they asked for. "Everyone's acquainted."

The group talked and eventually Jimmy went off with Val, Gayle left with Johnson's fiancé and Kristin, Strobel went somewhere with Ramsey. Buzz asked her questions, trying to get to know her. He actually thought it was a small relief knowing she wasn't into hockey, it was refreshing. He told her that he went to Chicago once on a family vacation. Avery enjoyed talking to him, Bah and Bill. The next thing she knew, a guy had came up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm Silky," the guy, who was obviously drunk, said. "It's nice to meet the girl who has put a permanent smile on this guy's face." He pointed to Ralph with the hand that was around her.

Avery smiled over at Ralph, but looked over at Silk again. "Avery."

"Let me introduce you to the guys." Silky started to walk away with her. The first guy they came up to was Jimmy. Val was laughing at something he said. "Jimmy is the father figure. Always keeping us in line."

"I figured," Avery said.

Silky laughed. "That over there is Pav. He's real quiet, but swears like a sailor. Trust me, you don't want to know how much when he's getting laid."

Avery gasped, but tried not to laugh. The guy was really drunk. "Ok." She looked over at Jimmy and Val. They were trying not to laugh.

Silky saw Ramsey. "Mike Ramsey… Rammer… youngest kid on the team. He's a virgin."

Avery laughed a little at that remark. "How do you know? He…"

"Trust me. We took him to a strip club… in Amsterdam. The city is full of sex. You would think." Silky turned to his victim. "Bah, Ralph's room mate. He is in love with his best friend, Danielle."

"Why doesn't he tell her?"

"Because he's chicken shit," Silky bluntly told her. He took a swig of his beer. "Rizzo… he's an awesome friend… but he has a need to solve everybody's problem."

"That's not a bad thing."

Silky turned to her and laughed. "Verchota! Verchota has had sex with a lot of girls. He just doesn't like to toot his own horn about it. Mac… Mac really cares for Drew."

"What?" Avery asked quietly.

"He likes Drew, but Drew doesn't want to be with him."

"That's a shame," Avery muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Jannie is a MILF lover. He likes screwing older women. More experience."

Avery just had to ask. "What's a MILF?"

"Mom I'd like to fuck," Silky told her.

Avery's mouth opened wide. "He… has sex with married women?"

"Not that I know of, but likes to screw older women," Silky stated again. "Ralph… likes to sing… in the shower." Avery smiled at that one. "Mark Johnson… he is magic. He is an awesome skater and scorer. Neal, over there, is cool. Buzz is married." OC came up. "Ohh… did someone get lucky?"

OC high five Silk. "I am the man."

Avery sighed and looked over at Emily and Pav. They were in their own little world. Avery turned back at the two guys and watched how the male ego worked. OC flat out told Silky that the girl only went down on him. Avery knew that guys talked about sex, girls do, too, but right in the middle of a party?

"Who's this Silky?"

"Avery. I'm telling her about the group."

"Oh… we finally get to meet Avery. I'm OC," he said. He stretched his hand out.

Avery shook his hand. "Hi." Avery looked away and looked for Ralph.

"So… anything new?"

"No," Avery replied when looking back over.

"That's a shame."

"Avery!" Emily shouted.

"I'm surprised Em and Pav could pull themselves apart," Silky said. "I was sure they'd disappear."

Avery pulled out from under Silky's arm and walked over to Emily. Avery actually gave her a small hug. "Man… Silky is drunk. He introduced me to some of the guys in his own way."

Emily laughed. "Yeah, he did that to me in July." Avery laughed. "Silky is friendly drunk. That's what he is."

Emily and Avery hung out for the next half an hour. They went from room to room checking things out. They talked to a few people, Avery getting to know the guys without Silky. She found Ralph talking to Rizzo, Jimmy, and Val in one room, and when she went up, she put an arm through Ralph's. He smiled down at her. The next thing that happened, Silky was getting a group together to play spin the bottle.

"Why don't we play seven minutes in heaven while we're at it," Jimmy sarcastically said when he sat down.

"Oh, maybe we will. Throw Ralph and Avery in there," Silky said while looking up at the two and wigging his eyebrows.

Avery chuckled, shook her head, and looked over at Ralph. Avery didn't want to play, so Emily and Pav got thrown in. The rest were Jimmy, Silky, Val, Rizzo, Baker, Kristin, three girls nobody knew, and OC. When Silk spun the bottle it landed on one of the girls. The girl went after and the bottle landed on one of her friends. That made OC and Silk shout in happiness, in which Verchota heard so he came over. Avery rolled her eyes.

The girl went and the bottle landed on OC. The kiss was pretty hot. OC went and it landed on Silk. Of course, they made a big deal about it, so OC did it again, this time landing on Kristin. OC smiled evilly at Baker, but he didn't do anything bad. Kristin went and it landed on Pav. Pav went and it landed on Emily, but for them though, they left after starting to make out.

"Oh, there they go," Silky said while pointing at them. "Stay clear of Pav's room."

Ralph tapped Avery on her shoulder, and when she looked, he tilted his head and pointed with it to the hallway. They left, walked down the hallway, stopped in front of a room that had nobody in it. When Avery stepped in, she went over to the bed and sat down it. Ralph fell across the bed, sighing. "What a night."

"The guys are nice."

"I would have picked a different time for you to meet them."

"No matter what, it would have been the same situation," Avery told him. "They're cool."

"I found them!" Silk shouted in the doorway.

"We've been gone for only a minute," Ralph said.

"Do you wanna play seven minutes in heaven?" Ralph got up and closed the door. "Oh, they're going to play alone!"

"He's quite a character isn't he?" Avery laughed.

Ralph nodded. "Silky means no harm."

Avery and Ralph stayed in the room for a while, talking about the guys in Ralph's perspective. Avery asked him about Jimmy, seeing what he thought of Jimmy and Val. After a while, they were ready to leave, but OC came barreling through the door.

"Oh sorry. Wrong room," he stammered. When he realized it was Ralph and Avery, he smiled. "I wasn't interrupting anything kinky was I?"

"Go find one of those girls you kissed before, OC," Ralph said to him.

"I didn't, bummer," OC said, before he left.

Ralph covered his face with his hands. "Man."

Avery smiled and patted him on the back. "Don't fret about it. They're giving you a hard time because you're a gentleman. They don't have a life."

Ralph smiled at her. "You're sweet."

"I know. You're not bad yourself."

"What are you doing Saturday?" Ralph asked.

Avery shrugged. "I was hoping I could take you to a street corner and watch Julia play."

Ralph nodded. "Sounds awesome. Should I take some singles?"

Avery chuckled. "She's not stripping."

"For tips."

Avery shrugged. "If you want."

"Then after I want to take you skating. You know how right?"

"If it's like roller skating, I won't have a problem."

Ralph nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"More like a date," Avery said smiling. Avery got up from the bed, walked over to the door, and looked back at Ralph. He was still sitting there, looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing," was all he said before going over to her and following out. They went back to the party.


	6. Saturday Night

**Author's Note:** Excuse my tardiness, I had to kill a man. School equals homework. Suffered a small writer's black. Went and saw the Red Wings beat the Oilers last week. Tetris took my focus. I hope you like the chapter.

* * *

_HeartsAndLies: Yes, yes. I'm trying to get the guys who are barely mentioned in other stories. Chapter 6 is here. Go read what happens._

_Emador: Here's chapter 6! I'm surprised I haven't heard from Trella about chapter 5 yet. Danny and Aurora are taking up her time._

_ surfer-kel: Yay! It was funny. I was trying to go for that. : ) I hope this chapter makes you smile. _

_Flowersc781: It will be sweeter. They'd even take their time in the relationship. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last. _

_Misha: Hey there. I can't wait to read the other two stories you've posted. It is different, which is a good thing. There's way to many OC stories out there, Mac stories, somebody has to change it up._

* * *

Ralph picked up his beer mug and took a drink. He surveyed the scene before him. Bah was in the corner talking to his friend, Danielle. Rizzo, OC, Jannie, Christian, Silk and Verchota were sitting near the bar, laughing up a storm. It was Friday night and some of the guys decided to head out on the town. Ralph tagged along, wanting to do something instead of sitting in his room thinking about the date with Avery tomorrow. He was sitting with Steve Christoff, Bob Suter, Mike Ramsey, and Jimmy. 

"Ted Nugent is coming to town soon," Steve said. "I would kill to get the night off."

"Herb would kill you for trying," Rammer replied, "The tour schedule is brutal."

Suter nodded. "It's worth it though."

Ralph was half listening. He was deep in thought about the schedule and Avery. He wasn't worried that she might end up angry with the fact that he'd be gone most of the time. Most girls would probably complain to their guys for not being there. Avery, she was determined to get her masters, her focus would be on that, not always wanting to be around.

"Coxie… earth to Coxie," Suter said breaking into his train of thought.

Ralph looked over at the guys. "Huh?"

"You zoned out," Rammer said.

Jimmy smiled. "Avery."

"Do you have a date tomorrow?" Steve asked.

"Yes we do."

"How's everything?" Suter asked. "Are you in the friend's zone?"

Ralph didn't answer right away. He has heard Suter's theory on the whole friend's zone before. The friend's zone to him is where the girl keeps her distance, but keeps fooling the guy into thinking she wants to be more. If you don't eat dinner, and you're always eating lunch, then your friends only… period. "No."

"You hesitated."

"Suter… they're taking it slow," Jimmy told him.

Ralph took another drink of his beer. "I'll admit… I would like to move things further along. I really like her…"

"But she's treating you like a girlfriend."

"No. When we go out, we have fun. I'm being patient. I guess I'm waiting for her to make a move. I tried to kiss her, but…" he trailed off knowing that the guys wouldn't understand. "I don't wan to mess it up."

"I have a question for you. After this whole experience is over with, do you see yourself with her still?" Suter asked. "It's a disaster waiting to happen, man."

Ralph sighed. "Just because some girl did this to you, doesn't mean it's happening to me. I'm a big boy. I like her enough to respect her wishes. Like I said, I would like to be more, but if it doesn't happen… I'll live with it."

Suter nodded. "I understand, but it could happen."

"I'm well aware of it."

"In the meantime, they can have fun," Jimmy replied.

Steve and Rammer both agreed. "What's so wonderful about her?"

"I like the fact that she's focused on getting her masters. There's a few things she's not good at, but the main thing is she tried her best to do it. Se has great taste in music," Ralph told him.

"That's all that's important," Jimmy said.

Dave Christian came by the table laughing because he was being pulled by the hand by a blonde. Dave was also looking back at the other group. When Ralph turned to look, OC had drowned the last of his beer, shaking his head. Ralph smirked knowing that OC was let down and the girl chose Christian instead. "Besides, I'm getting a better chance with a girl I like than OC is."

"Oh burn!" Rammer shouted.

The guys laughed and then went on to talk about something else. Ralph hoping the two of them would take the relationship to the next level. Maybe he shouldn't wait for her to make the move, but he wanted to let her do it. He just hoped it happened soon.

**vvv**

_Meantime…_

Avery opened the jar of peanut butter, but didn't pick up the knife on the counter. "I don't think you should worry about Kevin," she said into the phone. "Mom, they adore one another."

"Last week he got a C on his math test," her mother argued. "When she comes over, all they do is sit around either watching TV or playing cards."

Avery smiled. "Hey, at least they're doing that. They're not in his room, making out."

"I like Sam, don't get me wrong. I just would like him to concentrate more on school work," Mrs. Lucas stated.

Avery told her, "Not all of your kids are going to be A students. He's young, thinks he's in love. Let him have fun."

Mrs. Lucas sighed into the phone. "He's my only boy. I just don't want him growing up too fast."

Avery smiled. "He won't." She picked the knife up, stuck it into the peanut butter, and then spread the gooey substance over the bread. "How's Rice?"

"Like any thirteen-year-old can be. She's discovered makeup. I blame Candace."

"Your baby is growing up," Avery cooed to her mom.

"I swear it was yesterday that she was in diapers," Mrs. Lucas said. "Your dad and I were thinking about coming up to see you in a few weeks."

"I'd love that."

"Is that hockey player going to be around?"

Avery put the lid back on the jar. "Let me guess. Kim told you."

"Is he nice?"

"He's a sweet guy, total gentlemen."

"Should I be worried about you instead?"

Avery smiled. "No."

"Good."

"We've been taking it slow."

Mrs. Lucas asked, "Slow. How slow?"

Avery hesitated. "Slow enough… we haven't even… kissed yet."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

Avery chuckled. "Nothing."

"Are you two getting along?"

"Of course. If we weren't we wouldn't be together."

"Then what's the hold up?"

Avery sighed. "A few minutes ago, you were worried that Kevin was spending too much time with Sam."

"Kevin doesn't have a diploma."

"Nice excuse there, mom."

"Av, sweetie, you deserve some happiness. You've been studying way too long."

"Yes, I've been told that lately," Avery said while rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Lucas said, "I'll get off the subject. How's school?"

"Fine. I have a project coming up."

"Don't go crazy. The project is supposed to be fun."

"I know."

They kept on talking for about another half an hour before hanging up. Avery and her mom have always had a great relationship. She could talk to her about anything.

**vvv**

Avery and Ralph waited for the sidewalk light to say they can walk. The date started of at the apartment. Avery made them sandwiches, and upon Ralph's request, Val joined them because Ralph wanted to get to know her. An hour later, the two left to go on with their plans. Julia was up ahead, already playing a song on her violin. A tiny crowd stood by listening, others walked by going on with their lives.

When the light finally changed, they looked both ways to make sure it was safe and then headed over. Julia ended the song, nodded and smiled at the crowd before going into another. She started to play a slow song, which made a couple start to dance. Avery got out a dollar and placed it in the violin case. She looked over at Ralph and wasn't surprised that he was paying attention.

"She's really good. Why isn't she in New York trying out for an orchestra?" he asked whispering.

Avery replied, "Julia loves to play. She just doesn't want to pursue it." Avery reached out and patted him on the back.

Julia played for another half an hour before she decided she played enough. The crowd applauded and then went their separate ways. Avery and Ralph stuck around to help Julia. Avery counted the money for Julia because the bills were scattered around the case, and she didn't want Julia to put the violin down on the ground.

"You made thirty-two dollars not bad."

"People are out and about, some on dates," Julia replied while putting the money in her pocket. She turned to Ralph. "It's nice to meet you."

"You're really good. Why aren't you trying out for an orchestra?" Ralph asked after shaking her hand.

Julia laughed because she always got that question. "It's a passion of mine to just play for fun. I could go to New York or LA, but I'm not that interested. I want to be a nurse. I want to help people. That's my true calling."

Ralph said, "You could play for the patients as they recover."

"Sure," Julia replied while chucking. She started to take down the music stand. "Have you always played hockey?"

Ralph nodded. "Hopefully for the rest of my life. I would love it if it happened."

Julia smiled before lifting the stand up and the case. She walked with Avery and Ralph back to the parking lot where their cars were. Julia asked them what the rest of the night for them was and she told them to have fun. They waved bye when she passed them in her car, and once they got into Avery's station wagon, they headed to the rink. Out of pure coincidence, at one of the lights they pulled up next to Silk, Jannie, Rizzo, and Neal. The guys made the two laugh before they went off to wherever they were headed to.

For a Saturday night, the rink was busy. Ralph paid for Avery's skates and so they went over to the benches near the ice to skate up. Of course, Ralph brought his. Avery at first watched the skaters and then started to put her skates on.

"What's with the jaws on the front of the skates?" she asked him.

Ralph looked over and shrugged. "They're figure skates. I guess it has to deal with something with the way the skaters skate."

Avery smirked and went back to tying the skates. "I just hope I don't fall."

"Well, you got my hand to help you," Ralph replied.

Avery smiled. "Thanks. I'm ready."

They stood up, went over to the bench door. Ralph stepped out onto the ice first, and then went to help Avery, but Avery shook her head. "It can't be as hard as roller skating." When she stepped out onto the ice, she stood still for a second before she started to skate. They went slow, just circling the boards.

"How long have you had that moustache?" she asked looking over him.

Ralph answered. "A year."

"Why did you want to grow one?"

"Because I wanted to. I did try to make one looking like Jannie's, but it didn't look good," he told her.

"Is it hard to keep up?"

"No," Ralph replied smiling.

Avery smiled, but didn't ask anymore questions. She's been wondering about it for a while. They picked the pace up a little bit more. They talked about the tour that the team was going on. Avery asked questions about that. Eventually they ended up going into twenty questions.

"Best vacation you've been on?" she asked him.

"New York City, two years ago, I went with a couple of my buddies. We saw the Sox play the Yankees."

"I want to go there sometimes," Avery replied. "I want to see the world from the Empire State Building."

"What's yours?"

"Always going to visit my grandparents."

Ralph smiled. "Major crush?"

Avery replied, "Leif Garrett." She looked over at him.

"Maureen McCormick."

Avery giggled. "Marsha… Marsha… Marsha. Poor Jan." It took a minute, but she came up with one. "All time favorite teacher?"

"Mr. Roberts, junior high shop teacher."

"Mrs. Samuels, junior year history teacher."

Ralph chuckled. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You really love history, don't you?"

Avery nodded. "History is important, but it's fun to learn to learn about cultures and how they lived."

Ralph smiled. "What kind of car was your first you've driven? Mine was a VW van."

"Mine is still the car that I drive, but what would you like to drive?"

"A mustang. I would love to get my hands on one of those," Ralph said while sounding like he was in pain. "You?"

"A beetle. I blame Herbie."

Ralph laughed. "Have you seen all the movies?"

Avery nodded. "Do you have any pets?"

"We have a six-year-old black lab named Midnight. She's a really good dog, smart and protective."

"We don't have any pets. One day I will go and buy a car or a dog."

They skated for a while before Avery came up with a question. "What's your most horrible embarrassing moment?"

Ralph made a face. "It's not appropriate."

"What is it?"

"It's… I can't believe I'm going to say this. It's bad, though."

"Nothing will shock me."

Ralph looked over at her and still wasn't sure. "Don't think badly of me."

"Never…"

Ralph rubbed his chin and sighed. "My most embarrassing moment…" his voice went into a whisper, "…my mom walking in on me while I was…" he didn't finish it.

Avery's eyes widened and her mouth turned into an oh, but she started to laugh. "How… old… were you?" she continued to laugh.

"I was fifteen." Ralph was beet red.

Avery stopped laughing after a minute. "Well, mine was nothing like yours." She let out a few more hehe's before calming down. "My PE teacher in high school was a neat freak, liked the gym clean. A class before brought in dirt from the field and well… he blamed me, nobody else. I had to take a push broom and sweep the floor." Avery made a face. "It actually pisses me off now, but still."

"PE teachers are weird," Ralph said. "Have you ever killed a man?"

"What?" Avery chuckled. "No."

"I haven't either."

Avery chuckled. "Greatest moment you've ever had?"

"This whole experience, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you," Ralph replied smiling.

"Aw… thanks. Unfortunately… it's my time with my grandma. She's the one that made me realize my calling card was to teach history."

"If it wasn't, you wouldn't be here with me."

Avery smiled, leaned in, and bumped his should. "True."

"Have you seen Star Wars?"

"Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill… two good looking guys right there. Princess Leia is one lucky girl."

"Do you want to come over tomorrow night and watch it?"

"I have Angie's baby's baptism tomorrow afternoon, but after that I'm open," Avery told him. "Do you believe…" she didn't finish her question. She had tripped without knowing how it happened. "Ow."

Ralph came back over, bent down, and helped her sit up. "Anything broken?"

Avery shook her head. "My side hurts, but other than I'm fine." She winced and brought her arm up, uncovering her elbow, she had a small cut that was bleeding a little.

"Let's get you a band aid," Ralph said while helping her up.

After they got off of the ice, an announcement was made to the crowd that they wanted to resurface the ice. So Avery was watching the zamboni while holding a napkin on her elbow. Ralph went to get a band aid, but it's been like five minutes.

"Here you go," Ralph said when coming back.

"I want to drive that." Avery pointed to the zamboni with her head.

"The zamboni." Ralph chuckled. "It's not that hard to drive." Ralph opened the band aid. Avery took the napkin off of the cut, and he placed the band aid on the cut. "It's a small cut, but I think you'll live." Avery laughed and looked up. When Ralph looked up, they were only a mere centimeter away from one another. Both actually wanted to lean in, but it was Avery who went for it. The kiss was only for a second.

"When I kissed you, your moustache tickled me," she told him.

"Well, I hope you don't mind it because I'm going to kiss you," he said before leaning in. The kiss was respectable, but it lasted a little longer. "I've wanted to do that."

Avery nodded. "Me too." She smiled before giving him a peck.

The zamboni went back to the tunnel and the skaters went out. The two stayed there for a half an hour before heading out. When they got back to her apartment, he walked her to the door, kissed her goodnight before leaning. Avery actually didn't want to end the night, but some things must end sometime. Ralph… when he got back to the campus, he gave Pav's car keys back to him, and told him what happened. Pav was happy for him.


	7. Sunday

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay in the story. I can't promise that I'll go faster. I have two papers to write. I need to start writing them. I figured out something. If someone has sex on LOST during their episode, they end up dying. If everybody ran into Christian Shepperd that means it's his fault that the plane went down.

* * *

Avery stirred in her sleep, waking up to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window. She stared up at her ceiling thinking back to the date. She smiled at the thought they finally had their first kiss. The kiss should have happened long before last night, but she kept thinking if they had would it have been sweet? Would it have been the same?

After a couple of minutes, she finally sat up. She could hear Val in the kitchen. Val was a morning person. If she set her clock for 4:30 in the morning, she'd be up like a hot potato. Avery never got how Val did it. Avery was one of those people who needed that extra hour of sleep. However, she doesn't let it happen. The lazy person never gets ahead in life.

"Morning," Avery called when she opened her door.

Val replied, "Hey!"

"You're bright and shiny this morning. What pill did you take?"

"I just think it's a beautiful day," Val said while shrugging. She picked up a coffee cup and handed it to Avery. "Just how you like it."

Avery smirked. "I think we've lived together way too long. Should we be married?"

Val chuckled. "Avery, you're not my type."

Avery looked at her. "And all this time I thought I was." She frowned, but laughed like a second later.

"Whatever." Val rolled her eyes. "How'd it go last night?"

"We had fun," Avery replied after taking a sip of the coffee. "I kissed him."

"What? You did?" Val asked turning around fast.

Avery nodded and told her what happened. "His moustache tickled."

"I'm so happy for you. I need to get a date."

Avery smiled. "I'm going to go change for the baptism." She got up and went to change. She was looking forward to the day.

**vvv **

The baptism was successful. Angie's son is only three months old and he was the only baby that didn't cry. After the ceremony, the get together was at Angie and her husband, Darren's house. Julia asked about the night before, which lead to everybody asking for more details on the kiss. Since Julia wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy with facial hair, she got the details, even though it was very little. As time wore on, the crowd started to leave and then eventually there was thirteen of them sitting in the living room, talking some more, with a little laughter here and there.

Liz was talking about the first doctor's exam. Her husband, Andrew, was blushing because when he found out that they were pregnant, he was so excited. He freaked out when he heard the heartbeat. Angie's niece, Stacy, was running around, going in a circle around the couch. She was flirting with a friend of the families named Jason. For a three-year-old, she was quite a character. When she came back around the couch, her grandma put her arm out to ask her questions.

"Stacy, how old are you?"

Stacy smiled. "Three." When her grandma got the answer, she let her go. Before heading behind the couch, she stopped to flirt with Jason some more. She laughed after saying boo, and then headed off again.

Her grandma once again put her arm out. "What's my name?"

"Granma," the little girl answered.

"Grandma what?"

"Grandma… Grace," Stacy said.

Avery chuckled at the sight. When Stacy was about o once again go around the couch, her uncle Austin decided to ask some questions. Avery and Val laughed when he asked who Val was, but Stacy just said some girl. When Stacy looked at Jason, she quickly gave him a little kiss o his elbow. Everybody started cracking up.

"I guess I have to call the convent," Eric, Angie's brother, dryly quipped. "She must take after her mother."

Allison gave her husband a look. "Whatever."

"Stacy, who is your cousin?"

"Matthew?"

"His mom is?"

Stacy looked over at Angie. "Aunt Angie."

"Who's that?" Austin asked pointing to Liz.

"Um… Aunt Wiz," Stacy said. Considering Angie and Liz are really good friends, Liz is known as aunt and Stacy can only pronounce her name as Wiz. She yet again flirted with Jason. Jason 'flirted' back.

"Do you know how to sing Mary had a little lamb?" Grandma Grace asked.

Stacy said, "Yes." However, she didn't sing it. Her grandma didn't let her go and asked her if she could sing it for them. Stacy looked around, but shook her head, becoming a little shy. The group chuckled. When she went to pass Jason, he really fast pulled her onto his lap. She yelled a little, got off of his lap, and went over to her mom complaining that he bent her thumb.

"No… it's fine," Allison replied. She gave it a little kiss before letting her go.

Stacy kind of stayed away from Jason for a bit. She actually went over to her Grandpa. Avery and Val laughed. The group talked some more. When Avery looked at her watch, Val started to tease her.

"What?" Avery whined.

"You're even whining," Val said chuckling.

"Got plans with Ralph?" Angie asked.

Avery nodded. "We're going to watch a movie."

"Is he a nice boy?" Grace asked.

Avery nodded. "A gentlemen."

"Unlike me?" Austin asked winking.

Avery gave him a lopsided smile. "Sorry Austin."

Austin shrugged. "It's ok."

Outside, lightning flashed across the sky. "Oh man."

"You better go."

Avery stood up and gave Angie a hug. She said bye to everyone. By the time she got to her car, the rain started to fall. She hoped when she got to the dorms, the rain will stop falling. She didn't want to look like a drowned rat. However, the rain didn't stop and she ran as fast as she could.

"Wow… Avery… you're looking good," Christian said when she walked though the door. He was standing in the hallway, looking like he was doing nothing.

Avery didn't look that bad. She wasn't wet tot the bone, only her hair was wet. "It's raining really hard outside…" she stopped when she couldn't remember his name.

"Dave," he reminded her.

Avery gave him a apologetic smile. "Dave… right."

"All in due time," he said. "What are you guys doing?"

Avery told him, "We're watching a movie." She walked down to the room that Ralph told her. After she knocked, she waited five seconds before the door opened. They smiled, shared a small kiss, and then hugged.

"I'll get you a towel," Ralph said after closing the door. He went to the bathroom and when she came back out, he covered her head with the towel, which made her face be hidden.

Avery chuckled under the towel and removed it from her head. "Thanks." After trying to get her hair a little bit dryer, they started the movie. The main theme song started and the rolling scroll of what has happened in the Star Wars galaxy appeared. "I wonder what's going to happen in the second movie."

"Darth Vader will definitely seek revenge," Ralph replied. The loud booms of the laser shots ran through the room and they went back to watching it.

By the time the movie got to the rescuing Princess Leia, the two of them were laying down. Each had a pillow at the foot of the bed. Right when the group went down the garbage shoot, there was a knock on the door. Ralph told the person to come in, and it was both Rizzo and Mark Johnson. They were seeing what Ralph was doing and wasn't really surprised to see Avery. It was ten minutes later when they started to leave.

"Mark has to go play with Chewbacca now," Rizzo joked.

Mark gave Rizzo a look. "There's nothing wrong with having an action figure."

"When you're 22?" Avery asked, raising an eyebrow. "Does Leslie know?"

"She is my high school sweetheart," Mark replied while raising his arms. "She knows about it, she is after all marrying me."

Avery laughed and said bye to the two guys. She turned back to the TV, but decided to ask Ralph if he had any Star Wars action figures.

"GI Joe."

"That's different."

"No… no Star Wars stuff." Ralph shook his head. "Do you think Leia will end up with Luke?" The scene where Leia had kissed Luke already passed, but Ralph wanted to know.

"I don't know," Avery answered. She looked over at him. "It doesn't matter."

"I have never gotten that answer," Ralph said after a few seconds. He smiled and gave her a small peck.

"Ok," she said before chuckling.

They watched the rest of the movie and they were trying to figure out what else to do. Avery looked out the window and noticed it wasn't raining anymore. "We could drive around."

"What about gas?"

"I'm not worried about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I suggest it?"

"Right. Where will we go?"

Avery got up from the bed. "Wherever we end up at."

"Sounds fun."

Avery gave Ralph an amused look before they headed out.

"Ralph! Avery! Where are you two going?" Silk asked. Silk was standing in front of an open door. Verchota appeared and gave them a wave.

"Out," Ralph just said. The two walked past them.

"Hey Silky… do they look a little happy?" Verchota asked.

"Did someone get lucky?" Silky joked.

Before Ralph left through the doors, he gave them the finger, which made Silk and Verchota laugh. Ralph smiled at Avery when she pulled out of the parking lot. They made small talk. When they stopped at a light, Avery got an idea of where to go.

"A make out place?" Ralph asked when he noticed they were going to a secluded area.

"Not entirely. I found this place once," she replied. After a while, she parked the car on a small hill that showed the view of Minneapolis.

"Wow."

Avery smiled before exiting the car. She pulled herself up onto the hood of her station wagon and leaned back on her hands. "It's not as pretty as Chicago, but I love it."

"How'd you find it?" Ralph pulled himself up.

Avery didn't answer right away. "Just like a small car trip we just had."

Ralph had a inkling that she was with her ex, but didn't voice it. Who wants to know more about that? When Avery leaned up, he put an arm around her shoulder and they sat there looking at the skyline. Eventually they ended up lying back and looking up at the night sky. They were silent, their hands were actually linked together.

"You ever think that the universe goes on forever? That is never ends," Avery voiced.

"In honest truth, I barely look at the sky."

Avery smiled at that. "Well, if you think about it, there are billions of planets up there. Populated with creatures we've never seen."

"Are you a Star Trek fan?"

Avery made the v sign with her hand. "I'm into astronomy."

"You are?" Ralph looked over at her.

"It's interesting. I believe we went to the moon."

"I swear, you keep surprising me, I'm going to have to…" he faltered.

"Have to?"

"I guess marry you."

Avery chuckled. "Right."

"Anything else I should know?"

"I hate onions."

"Because they make you cry?"

"No. They taste nasty."

Ralph laughed this time. "For me it's cabbage." He made a face.

"Ew."

"But other than that… I like the fact that you surprise me all the time."

"You do, too," she replied. "Maybe I can take you down to Chicago to look through my telescope."

"You have a telescope?"

"Yes."

"Were you in the band in high school?"

"No."

"The math club?"

"No."

"What were you in?"

"I ran track."

"What?"

"Oh for the love of Pete," Avery sighed. "I went out for track in my junior year. I thought if I did that it would look good on my records. I took classes that could get me ahead in college. I wasn't a loner, but I am a dork. That's just me though."

Ralph looked over at her and gave her a smile. "That's what is so great about you. You don't… you're not one of those girls who go out with guys and act like you're walking on egg shells because if they found out about those things, the guy won't ever talk to you ever again or think you're just a friend."

"You mean guys like Silky and Verchota?"

"Yeah."

"Who cares?" Avery waved her hand like it didn't matter. "Those guys are the ones missing out. They think their hot to trot."

Ralph laughed. "And you don't think I'm like that?"

"I said you were a gentleman. If you weren't you would have fooled me and then tried to sleep with me in the beginning." Avery looked over at him and smiled. Ralph reached out and moved the hair that fell into her face. "See… they would have done that and tried to make a move."

Ralph smiled. "I also ran track."

Avery smiled. "Do you know any cancellations?"

"The big dipper."

"Cassiopeia is right there." Avery pointed to the sky.

"There's the north star."

Avery chuckled. "Do you believe in evolution?"

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"So you're not…"

Avery put a hand over his mouth. "I am religious, but not hard core. I believe it took the universe millions of years to develop. The earth over time was helped by God. He maybe has played around with different things, different animals."

"Once he had his fun with the dinosaurs, he destroyed them?"

"I guess."

Ralph sat up a little and looked over at Avery. Avery gave him a confused look. "Yet again you surprise me."

Avery smiled. "That's me."

Ralph leaned in and kissed her. He went to lean back, but Avery made a move that surprised him even more. She kept him where he was by putting a hand on his shoulder. Their make out wasn't a full on I need you and your tongue down my throat. It was slow.

Later when she took him back to the dorms, they hung out for a while in the parking lot. She parked the car bye the sidewalk and he was standing in front of her as she sat on the hood. They talked about him and what he was like in high school. When they said goodnight, they leaned in. However there was a whistle and then a catcall. When they looked up, Jannie was the one that was in the window.

"Ow!" OC yelled next to him.

Avery rolled her eyes and chuckled. "They need to get a life."

Ralph sighed. "You know what?" He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." She kissed him before he turned to go. She got back into her car and went home. When Ralph got upstairs, he made it back to his room without any of the guys bugging him. The two were completely happy with the way things were turning out.


	8. You Might Think

**Author's Note:** Did I? Yes I did. I updated. It's a miracle! I blame many things on this delayed chapter. Starrshyne's CSI NY story, and Axiella's CSI NY story.Which I am hinting at to read. Glory Days, a miracle story, and another miracle story that I am forgetting the name of... it's about two interns. The paper that was due back in May. And watching many episodes of CSI on DVD. Plus... Avery and Ralph just didn't want me to write. Writer's block sucks. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

The sounds of keys being punched rang through the apartment. When the typewriter was at the end of the page, Avery shoved it back to the beginning and rolled the paper up to start the next line. She sighed and went back to typing. The assigned project that Avery's class had to do was a lesson plan. The class was United States History to 1865 and she had to write a script out of a chapter of how she would present it to a class. Then she had to do handouts, worksheets, tests, and examples.

Avery stopped after the last sentence and read what she wrote. Picking up a cup next to her, she took a sip of the liquid a couple of times before going back to work. The project was due in a week and she felt she was a little behind. Ralph and the team were out of town playing other teams. They left four days ago. Avery deep down was panicking, feeling a little stressed.

There was a knock on the apartment door, and Avery looked up at the clock. When she got up, she took her cup with her. "Hey Mickey," she greeted the visitor when opening the door.

"Hey Avery," the red haired girl said before walking in.

"How was the drive?"

"You know, t he usual," Mickey replied when sitting down on the couch. "How are your classes?"

"You know the usual," Avery said smiling back at her. "I'm trying to get a project down. I just feel like I'm behind."

"Another project," Mickey said slowly, "aren't you tired of doing projects? I don't think I can do another paper."

"We're almost done," Avery replied.

"I heard you're dating someone," Mickey said.

Avery took a sip of her drink before answering, "That I am."

"Good for you. What's he like?"

Avery described Ralph to Mickey saying that he was nice, a gentlemen, where he was from, what other qualities he had.

"New Englander? I'm impressed that you didn't fall for a guy from around here."

Val opened her door right when Mickey said that and walked out. "Hey." She smiled at her.

Mickey and Avery looked over and smiled back. Mickey got up, met Val halfway. Avery wasn't shocked when the two girls kissed; she was used to Val and Mickey. Now if Julia, Liz, Holly, or Angie were there, they'd be in shock. Only Avery knew she was lesbian, her parents didn't even know.

"Have fun you two," Avery said when standing up from the couch.

Mickey called out, "Avery, do you want to hang out with us tonight?"

Avery stopped in the archway of the kitchen and turned back around. "I have the project, thanks for asking. You two go on and have fun. Mickey, you live in Duluth, you never get to see her."

Val tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "We would love to have you come along."

"You guys know that gay bars aren't my scene," Avery replied.

"We're not heading to one. Gwen mentioned that she went to this psychic that gives her readings from the pulse in you're wrist," Val told her. "I made sure to call ahead and I told her three."

"It sounds fun," Mickey countered back at her, "a lot more fun than doing homework. It'll be a fun study break."

Avery stood there contemplating about the offer. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You're not. We asked you," Val replied while pointing to them than to her.

Mickey smiled. "You could find out if this guy you're seeing will be in the future."

Avery made a face like she was still thinking about going. Homework or getting a fortune? She was torn.

"You know what? You're going," Mickey said opening the apartment door. "Let's go. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Avery chuckled, gave them the one second sign, and placed her cup in the kitchen sink. She grabbed her purse and they left. Avery always wanted to visit a psychic, just to see her future for fun. She believed in them, just like how she believes that people who see the dead actually do see them. Half an hour later, they walked into the occult store. The psychic was standing by the register.

"Hello ladies," she greeted. The three girls said hi. "Here's how it works, you can be in the room all at once or one at a time."

"I like one at a time," Val said. "No distractions."

"Me, too," Avery replied.

Mickey smiled. "I don't mind."

The psychic took Val first. Mickey and Avery looked around the store waiting for their turn. They looked at potions, looked at books, looked at stones. About half an hour later, Val emerged from the room with a smile on her face. She told Avery that she was next and so Avery went in.

"Please say your name three times," the lady told her after she sat down and took her arm.

"Avery Lucas, Avery Lucas, Avery Lucas." Avery was curious about how her name was going to bring the fortune.

After a minute, the lady finally asked, "What would you like know?"

Avery wasn't sure. "Oh! Um… I guess… where am I teaching?"

"High school and college, but not anywhere you wish to teach," the reply was.

"Where exactly?"

There was a pause. The lady was looking for an answer. "Not out west and not in the area. You will be successful and happy. Students will come to you for help."

Avery smiled a little. "That's cool."

"You'll be complete in that part of your life."

Avery decided to ask about marriage. "Will I be complete in… you know marriage and kids?"

"You will. You'll be sad for a while, but eventually the sadness turns into happiness."

Avery found that interesting. "Sad? Why will I be sad?"

The psychic didn't say anything right away. "You will be sad because you'll be apart from your love."

"Why is that?"

The psychic said, "He'll be traveling around a lot."

The one thing that came to Avery's mind was Ralph. She hesitated before asking her next question. "What will he be traveling for?"

"I am not quite sure. It'll be for work… maybe a traveling salesman." Avery didn't ask anything else. "You'll be getting a visit soon from loved ones."

Avery nodded her head. "I was expecting that."

The lady smiled. There was a couple of seconds before she spoke again. "You'll be seeing a friend soon. A friend that you had a falling out with."

"Drew? What should I do?" Avery asked.

"You need to decide on that. I can't tell you. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Avery thought about it. "My grandparents that live in Florida…"

"They live a healthy life. There's no worries there."

Avery sighed and smiled. "What about my sisters and my brother?"

The lady took her time. "The one in college, she'll met someone soon. The younger one… she'll get into trouble with your parents in a few years. It's nothing too serious, only the cause of being a teenager. Your brother is going to go on a trip with friends."

Avery stayed in the room another five minutes. She was pleased with the outcome of her questions. When Mickey went in, Avery looked around the store some more. After, the girls went out for dinner, not discussing what the lady told them. They figured it was their own secret to keep and why tell. The rest of the night went fast and Avery was glad for the little break.

**vvv**

"_You told me the shark was caught. And I, I heard it on the news… I heard it on the Cape station."_

"_They caught A shark, not THE shark. Big difference. Not the shark that killed Chrissie Watkins… and probably not the shark that killed the little boy… which I wanted to prove today by cutting the shark open."_

Jaws, one of the best 70s movies around. Avery and Ralph were at the apartment. It was a Thursday night. They got some pizza, and decided to hang out. The team got back two days before and Avery already heard about the trip, especially one thing in particular about the plane running into a moose. She laughed when she heard, told him a moose is a big animal, bigger than an Elk, and it's probably in a bush somewhere telling his friends what happened.

Avery leaned forward and took another slice of pizza. It's been a couple of years since she saw the movie, but everything came back when the lady in the water got kissed in the first few minutes. Picking up her glass, she took a sip before looking over at Ralph. "Worried that the moose is on the side of a road somewhere dead?" she asked when she saw the deep thinking look on his face.

Ralph looked over at her quickly. "What? No. Why?"

Avery half shrugged. "You seem distracted. You were the one wanting to watch Jaws."

Ralph sighed. "I'm just thinking about practice."

Avery nodded her head. When Ralph didn't say anything else, she asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Ralph sighed again. "It's no big deal."

Avery raised an eyebrow. She put a hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. "Ralph, you're sighing. Something's obviously on your mind and it's troubling you."

Ralph started to scratch his chin, more like rubbing it. To Avery it looked like he was buying time to think what he wanted to say or was wondering if he should say something at all. Finally he started to speak up. "Well, today we had a meeting in the locker room to watch some footage of the Russians. Herb just wanted to show us what we were up against, but I just… felt really intimidated. After seeing the film and listening to Herb, I just thought of one thing…"

"What was that?"

"Would I be able to help the team out to beat those guys?"

Avery let out a quiet, "oh" before sighing herself and biting her bottom lip. "Ralph… you wouldn't be here if Herb didn't believe in you."

Ralph nodded a little. "But still…"

Avery put a hand over his mouth. "Hey! You wouldn't be here if Herb didn't believe you could help the team. You would have been out of here a long time ago."

Ralph shrugged. "True." He looked like he was having a hard time accepting what she told him.

"Fine," she said, "Must not know what I'm talking about." She went back to watching the movie.

"No. I understand."

"Do you?" she asked before looking over at him. "Because… apparently you're good. I know I haven't seen a game yet, but I believe you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Ralph smiled. "Yeah to both."

Avery smiled, leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I know something that could really cheer you up or at least get your mind off of what we discussed."

Ralph made a noise like a horse.

Avery smiled, actually ready to laugh. "Ah… get your head out of the gutter. I didn't mean that." She lightly hit his arm. "There's this party at a friend of a friend's house tonight. You… don't have to say yes."

"You… party? I…"

Avery put a hand over his mouth again. "Do I have to go over this again? I'm shocking myself by asking you if you want to go to a party."

"Well, I say let's go," Ralph said muffled by her hand.

Avery nodded. "Ok." When Avery got up, she mad a face. What did she get herself into. The party was friend of Julia's. Even though she knows that her friends are there, she wasn't sure if this idea was a good one. She hasn't been to this a party of this person's since she dated her ex.


	9. The Party

**Author's Note: **Look it didn't take me forever this time to update. Please review. I would like to know what you think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog! Was a good friend of mine!" The door opened right when Joy to the World started playing. Avery chuckled because it was good timing. The person who opened the door nodded and let them in before joining his group. They smiled at people as they made their way further into the house.

"Peter! I have to talk to you," a girl to their right said. Avery watched as she went toward the guy, Peter, and started telling him that she loved him. The girl that he was with scoffed and walked away. The guy looked like he wanted to go after her, but he didn't.

"Ok," Avery muttered. "Talk about a high school matter." Ralph caught her eye and smiled a little. They moved on, and Avery started to mouth Hotel California. Avery gasped in disgust when she saw this girl puke before she even got to kiss the guy she was with. "That's gross."

"What?" Ralph asked, thinking she said something. When Avery pointed to the guy and girl, Ralph made a face. "Not good." Avery agreed.

After a few more minutes of searching for a familiar face, they finally came upon Julia, Val, Holly, and her fiancé, Chad, Angie and Liz. When everybody stopped their surprise hellos, Avery told them they decided to come over.

"Well, I'm thrilled you're here," Holly replied, "I might be the only one who hasn't met Ralph yet."

"No, we haven't," Liz said, pointing to Angie at the same time. "It's finally nice to meet you."

Ralph nodded. "I'm thinking you're Liz."

Liz made a surprise face and looked at the girls. "I'm impressed. How'd you know?"

"Well, Avery mentioned that a friend found out she was pregnant a month ago. Angie…" he turned to her, "just had a baby three months ago and the baptism was a few weeks ago."

"I like you," Liz said. "Very impressive."

To their left, there was a bunch of yells. A group of guys had set up some cups at the bottom of the stairs and decided to sled down them on a garbage can top. When they hit the cups, the guys stood up and gave each other high fives. The group around them yelled as well.

"If I had known this party was a going to be a kegar, I would have stayed home," Angie said, rubbing a temple.

Holly asked, "Didn't Darren say to go out?"

"Yes, he did," Liz replied. "He wanted to spend some alone time with the baby. I'm pregnant and not worried. Why are you?"

"Guys, this is her first time away from her baby boy," Val remarked. "I don't blame her."

"Angie, you're out. Enjoy it," Liz said.

"Oh come on," Angie sighed. She turned to Avery and Ralph. "I wasn't here for five seconds and a guy had already hit on me." She pointed to her ring. "Do I look single?"

Julia smiled. "I believe he might have been drunk." She look a sip of her drink.

"He didn't seem like it," Angie argued.

Julia put a hand on her shoulder. "Angie, nothing is going to happen. If someone comes up to you, flirting their butt off, it's not like you're going to go to hell for it. You didn't commit adultery."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Ms. Monroe."

"You're welcome," she replied.

Avery looked at Ralph and they shared a quiet laugh.

"Wet t-shirt contest!" A yell came from outside a few seconds later.

Angie groaned. "Where's the phone?"

"No! No phone call. Don't ask for the keys," Liz said, wiggling a finger at her.

Chad looked at Ralph, and they left the girls to let them talk about whatever. The girls kept convincing Angie that everything was fine. When they realized the guys weren't there, that's when they started to talk about Avery and Ralph. The girls yet again asked what made them come over to the party.

"Ralph couldn't get his mind off of practice today," Avery told them. "He feels like he wouldn't be able to help the team in February."

"Oh," Holly replied.

"I told him he wouldn't be on the team if Herb didn't think he'd help," Avery mentioned.

"That's true," one of the responses was.

"It's sad that he thinks that," another response.

After a couple minutes of catching up on Avery and Ralph's relationship, they started talking about the party, and then Holly's upcoming nuptials.

"Mary has been giving me grief about having to pay for her own dress," Holly told them.

"What?"

"See Mary is going to be one of those brides that get so worked up about little things. That isn't right," Liz told her. "I bet she's complaining you're like that."

"What's she supposed to think? That since the bride is paying for everything that the dresses should be paid by her as well?" Angie asked. "It's called helping out."

"Not that Mary issue again," Chad groaned when he came up and caught the last part.

Avery looked over at Ralph and smiled. He entwined his fingers with hers and they watched the group for a while before they decided to walk around. She asked where Chad and him went to and he told her they didn't go far. They talked about t he practices, the games, what Chad does. They reached the kitchen and wasn't surprised that there was all kinds of drinks.

"All I'm asking is for a little respect! Just a little bit! Baby!"

Avery grabbed a coke and when she went to open it, the pop lid came off. "Ah man."

Ralph took the can, picked up a plastic knife and popped it open. He just smiled when giving it back to her.

"Woo!" A yell came from the living room. When they turned, they saw a group of guys standing around two girls who were kissing.

"This is some party," Avery remarked.

"Is it always like this?"

"Well, the last party I went to was…" Avery took a sip of the coke before continuing, "… when I was still with Steve."

Ralph nodded. "I believe it." He started to smile. "I'm glad I came along and broke you out of your routine. If I hadn't…" he stopped to take a drink of his beverage.

"What?"

"You'd still be at home right now studying."

"Right," she replied slowly.

Ralph took a sip of his drink, elbowed her lightly in the side, and smiled down at her when she looked up at him. Then he gave her a quick kiss.

"We were at a party, his ear lobe fell in the deep, someone reached in and grabbed it. It was a rock lobster."

A couple of girls came into the kitchen looking for the beer. When they saw Avery, they whispered stuff. They were surprised she was there. Avery just rolled her eyes and took Ralph's hand, not even hearing the surprised 'she's seeing someone' or she has a boyfriend?'.

"I swear, this party is starting to be like a high school party," Avery muttered.

"We could make-out…" Ralph pointed to a couple in a corner, "like them. That'll give those girls something to talk about."

It was Avery's turn to elbow him. "Right."

"Well, isn't it Coxie and his girlfriend." Christian came up. He took a sip of his beer.

"Hey Davey," Coxie replied.

Christian didn't even stop to talk to them. He headed into the kitchen. When Avery and Ralph came upon the dining room, there were a few people sitting around the table, smoking pot. _Shouldn't they be in the basement?_ Avery asked herself. The group was laughing, eating chips, someone was eating peanut butter. When they passed another room, a girl was playing the piano for nobody.

"Avery…" a voice behind them said.

When Avery looked over, she let out a surprise hey. Steve Tesluck, her old boyfriend, was walking up to them. She wasn't expecting him to be there. She has seen him maybe six times since they broke up two years ago. They gave each other a hug before they asked how things were.

"Things are good." She turned to Ralph. "Ralph this is Steve, Steve this is Ralph."

Ralph shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you." Ralph didn't know what to think of Steve. He wasn't expecting a guy with glasses and a lonely pen in his pocket. In his mind he saw someone like… Jimmy. _Surprise!_ He thought.

"How long have you been dating?" Steve asked.

"A month now," came the reply. "Are you still with Rose?"

"Of course, but she isn't here tonight. A friend of hers is having a basket weaving party," Steve told them.

"Basket weaving?" Ralph asked.

Steve nodded his head. "It's something she got into. Boring if you ask me."

"Oh come on. At least she's doing something she likes," Avery said.

"That's true. So Ralph do you go to the U?"

"I'm actually on the US Olympic hockey team," Ralph replied.

"I heard they were practicing on campus. How's it going?"

Ralph shrugged. "It's going. Coach is pretty tough. He knows what he wants though."

"At least he knows and isn't leading you to the unknown."

"That's true. So what do you do or going into?"

"I'm an accountant. I work at this firm, but I'm also getting my masters at the moment."

Ralph smiled at Avery and then at Steve. "Interesting."

"Numbers are my life." Steve had raised his arms up when he said that. "It's the only subject I'm good at. I might as well use it to my advantage."

Ralph smiled. "That's cool." He took a drink of his beverage.

Avery smiled as well. "In high school, he was in this math club. They would do these math tournaments. They won a few."

"Really?" Ralph wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He was so surprised that Avery, who he thought was beautiful, went out with a geek. _What was the connection?_ He asked himself.

"Avery, are you still planning on getting that PhD?"

"Yes, but I'm thinking about taking a small break after I get the masters. I need a break."

"Well, that's good. You deserve it." Steve looked at his watch and realized what time it was. "I have to go. Rose will be done soon. Ralph it was nice meeting you. I hope everything turns out great in February. As for you, you look great, don't change."

"Bye. It was nice seeming you." She gave Steve a hug. "Say hi to Rose." When Steve was out of sight, she looked over at Ralph. He was smiling. "What?"

"So that's Steve," he said, "Totally not what I expected."

Avery turned a little pink. "Well… yeah. What did you think he was like before now?"

"Jimmy."

Avery laughed a little. "Not even close."

"Oh yeah. So what did you see in him?"

"He made me laugh," she said before walking away. Ralph followed with a smile on his face. When they started walking by the stairs, they saw Jannie coming down them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Not much," Ralph replied. "So anything interesting upstairs?"

Jannie shrugged. "No, just couples."

Avery rolled her ryes, but she wasn't facing Jannie, so he didn't see. In the living room, this girl started dancing on the coffee table to 'She Works Hard for the Money." To Avery the whole thing was ridiculous, but the people around the girl were cheering. She sighed because the party was getting crazier by the minute and she was siding with Angie on this one. However, she didn't want Ralph to think she was a party pooper.

"If you two will excuse me, I see a girl over there looking for a little love," Jannie said pointing in the corner where a girl was crying. "Have fun, you two."

"I thought he liked older women?" Avery asked. She looked up at Ralph with some what of a confused look.

Ralph shrugged. "I don't know." Actually he did, but he didn't want to get into it.

Avery went to take a drink of her coke, but she had just finished it. "Another drink?"

"Ok."

When they got into the kitchen, there was a group of guys sitting around the kitchen table playing poker. It's amazing what happens when you leave a certain area only ten minutes before. One of the guys' girlfriends was also playing and it looked like she was the one winning big. Avery had decided to get a beer instead of a pop. _Might as well_ she thought. The next thing she knew, an arm was around her shoulder, and Drew was giving her a hug.

"Avery!" Drew was drunk. "You came!"

Avery looked over at Ralph. Rob was next to him, shaking his head. She heard him tell Ralph that she saw Avery and wanted to come over. Looking back at Drew, she wanted to push her off and get her coffee. "Drew… you all right?"

Drew looked up and laughed. "Yes." Drew reached up and started to pet Avery's face. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad you finally got the stick out of you ass."

Avery sighed. Drew didn't change and was now pathetic. She shrugged Drew's arm off of her, gave Drew a look and walked away. She heard Drew give a whimper and heard her say something to Rob. If that was the moment, then it's not what Avery thought it was going to be. Avery led them outside to the pool area.

The backyard wasn't any different then what was happening inside. There were couples making-out in corners and in the pool. A couple people smoking pit on lounge chairs, people dangling their feet over the edge of the pool, a couple against another in the pool playing chicken. Someone got pushed into someone, and that person fell into the pool. When they came up, they told the person they were an asshole.

"They have a lake?" Ralph asked leaning toward her ear.

"Yeah."

"Want to head down?"

"I don't mind." Avery actually wanted to, just to get away from the mayhem.

"Smurfette probably gets laid more than Velma does," one of the stoners said when they passed by them.

"Yeah, but Velma is a hip, hip lady," the response came.

Avery and Ralph almost passed by Julia and Jimmy, but they saw them before heading down the stairs. They only said hi, but Avery heard what they were talking about.

"She said she's seeing someone, but it's long distance. Do you know him?" Jimmy asked.

Avery let out a surprise gasp. "Ah oh."

"What?" Ralph asked.

Avery just shrugged her shoulders. _Val's in trouble_, she thought. When they got to the grass there were even people down there.

"This is one shindig."

Avery smiled. "Courtney doesn't start giving out flyers until the last minute."

"Ten bucks says the police will be here at three to break it up."

Avery laughed. "From what I've heard that's what happens."

"Woo!"

The two jumped a little and looked over at the group that was only a few feet away. The same guys that had sled down the stairs were stripping down toe their boxers. Actually, the whole group was. Within seconds they were in the lake. Avery shook her head and laughed a little.

"I see a dock over there," Ralph said pointing to it. "Want to head over?"

Avery nodded and they headed over to the dock. Lights were shining off of the surface as the water rippled. When they reached the very end, Avery decided to sit down, but after a few minutes staring at darkness, she lied back to stare up at the stars. They didn't talk, but after a few minutes, Avery pointed to the sky.

"Did you see that?"

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you. It won't come true."

Ralph laughed. "Well, I'll tell you what I wished for."

"It's not going to come true."

"I think it will."

Avery looked over at Ralph. She was about to tell him not to again, but he shook his head. "What?"

"Actually, it was more of a question." Avery just looked at him. "Is it all right if I call you my girlfriend?"

Avery smiled. "Of course."

In the distance a girl screamed in excitement, and they laughed. When Avery stopped, she looked back over at Ralph. He was the one that sat up a little and leaned in. When fireworks started to go off, they didn't make a move.


	10. Family

**Author's Note: **My dad is watching Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. hehehe. Sorry about the delay in the chapter. Is it wednesday yet? I wanna know if Lindsay refuses Danny on CSI NY? That would be heartbreaking because a lot of people want them together. Also... Emador has a new story. Go read it.

* * *

Bah's car turned at the corner near the Bloomington Ice Arena. It was almost eight in the morning and practice was in forty-five minutes. In the car, Bah was listening to Rizzo's concern over the fact that his sister, who had just gotten engaged a week before, might be too young to be even engaged. Ralph was in the back seat, but was leaning on the front seat to listen to Rizzo. Olivia, Rizzo's sister, was only twenty-one, but to Rizzo he felt like she was throwing away her freedom to be young.

"Riz, is she happy?" Bah asked.

Rizzo nodded. "I'm concerned about the guy. He's two years older than her, does he feel the way about her the same way she feels about him? I don't know."

Ralph put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you worried that he might just be taking advantage of her?"

"When they first dated, she was eighteen," Rizzo told them. "Fresh in college, she…"

"They've been together for three years?" Bah asked when turning into the parking lot.

Rizzo sighed. "No. The guy was playing football that first year and they met at a party. I think he was just using her the first time, because he would get mad that she wouldn't do anything more than kiss."

"I would have kicked his ass."

"I'm just glad I was there for her. The guy reminds me of OC. Don't get me wrong, OC's one of my best friend's, but I know how he thinks. I just don't want Olivia to get hurt again."

Bah parked the car, turned off the engine, and got out. When they got their bags from the trunk, that's when he told Rizzo what he thought. "Have you told her this?"

Rizzo shook his head. "She's too happy to listen to what I have to say."

Ralph put a hand on his shoulder. "I bet she'd listen."

"She has said that he's changed from the guy he was when they first met."

"Rizzo, talk to her," Ralph said, when they walked into the lobby. "That way she knows that her big brother is worried about her and she knows what you're thinking."

Rizzo didn't say anything for a minute. "I know she'd be happy for me if I told her I proposed to Donna. I didn't, but I know she would be."

"Olivia is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"But she's still my little sister."

"And always will be."

They reached the locker room, opened the door and was greeted with a sight that they see everyday, the guys talking and getting ready for practice. Ralph placed his bag down next to his locker, which was the last one. Rob was putting his shoulder pads on, but was talking to Buzz. Ralph went to start getting his uniform on.

"Hey Buzzy! Are you ready to tell your wife that you lost all your money to me?" Bah asked from his locker.

Buzz looked over at him. "Actually I'm ready to tell her I brought home extra cash for our savings."

Ralph and Rob both chuckled. Since it was Friday, the guys decided to have a poker night. More like a poker weekend. Ralph wanted to join in the fun, so when he told the plans to Avery, she didn't mind. They made plans for Monday.

"Are you in Coxie?" Pav asked.

"You know it?' he replied.

"Avery doesn't have a problem with not going out tonight or tomorrow?" Christian asked.

Ralph shook his head. "She said to have fun."

"No hissy fit?"

Ralph sighed, "No. She's not like that."

"Guys, Avery is cool," Bah told them.

The guys dropped the subject of Avery, but kept on talking about the poker game. However, a few minutes later, Verchota mentioned taking a girl to a make-out spot. Of course he gave a few details about what happened. The guys who were interested listened, and the guys who weren't interested, talked about other things. By the time they headed out to the ice, the conversations had ended.

The guys do five laps around the ice before they start working out. When Ralph finished with his, Jimmy skated up. "Hey."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Jimmy looked down at the ice. "Do you know who the guy that Val is dating?"

Ralph shook his head. "I didn't even know she was dating someone."

"Apparently it's long distance."

"I didn't know you were interested."

Jimmy smiled. "Val's cool. She's funny."

"Nice."

Before Jimmy could respond, Herb blew his whistle. For some of the guys, they always want to say 'again'. When Norway happened, Herb was tough on them and now to them whenever they hear the whistle, they feel like saying it. "Coxie, do you mind finding out about them? I'm curious is all."

"I'll ask Avery next time I see her," Ralph said before Herb blew the whistle again.

**vvv**

"Courtney was thrilled you came to the party last week," Julia said on her side of the phone.

Avery smiled. 'Tell her it was no problem."

"Did you have fun?"

"The party was crazy, but I did have fun."

"I heard you ran into Drew."

"Drew was drunk…trashed."

"I also heard you ran into Steve."

"Ralph's surprised that he's a geek."

Julia laughed. "What did he think he'd look like?"

"He said Jimmy."

"Oh, speaking of Jimmy… is Val seeing someone?"

Avery sighed inwardly. "Well… in truth… she hasn't really said anything." She closed her eyes. The question of Val dating someone has come up, but it's only been directed to Val. Avery hated to dodge a question. If she could, she'd say who. She was proud of Val.

"But you guys live with one another."

"I'll ask next time I see her. Maybe she's not. She's probably not interested in Jimmy and she didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"That's true. You know what? I'll talk to Val next time I see her. You don't have to ask for me."

"Um… ok."

"Any plans this weekend with Ralph?" Julia asked changing the subject in a flash.

"No."

"Why not? Do they have a game this weekend?"

"No. They're having a poker tournament this whole weekend. So we're doing something on Monday."

"Do you wanna hang out this weekend?"

"Sure. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know."

Avery smiled. "Ok." There was a knock on the door to the apartment. "Hey, can you hold on. There's someone at the door."

"Maybe it's Ralph realizing poker is boring and wanted to be with you instead."

"Right, I'll be right back." Avery placed the phone down on the counter. She looked through the peephole and gasped. Opening the door, she smiled at the visitors. "Mom! Dad! What… this is a nice surprise." She let them in, but was even more surprised when Kimberly, Kevin, and Rice came through the door. "They made you guys come along?"

Kimberly made a face. "They didn't give me any choice. Not that I didn't want to see you."

Avery smiled. "I'm glad everybody is here." She gave them the one minute sign and went back to the phone. She told Julia that had to go, told her why, and went back to where her family was.

"Was that Ralph?" Kim asked.

"No… Julia." Avery looked over at her parents. Mr. Lucas was smiling. "What?"

Mr. Lucas shrugged and went to hug her. "I'm just happy you're seeing someone. Will we be meeting him?"

"Not this weekend."

"A game?" Mrs. Lucas asked.

"No. Poker weekend with all the guys."

Kevin looked up from the hand held game he was playing. "Who?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

Rice agreed. "All he ever does lately is…"

Kevin took one of the couch pillows and clonked Rice in the face. "Shut up."

"Hey!" Mrs. Lucas yelled. When Kevin looked over at her, she gave him the mom death glare. Looking back at Avery she shook her head. "They've been like this all the way up here."

Avery smiled. "Are you staying here?"

"Actually, we are staying at a hotel this trip. We're leaving Sunday after breakfast," Mrs. Lucas told her daughter.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Lucas nodded. "Ok."

"Did you eat dinner yet?" Mr. Lucas asked.

"Not yet."

The family went to dinner that evening. They caught up on things, especially Kevin about Ralph. He questioned 'since when did she start dating jocks' and getting a response back from Kim… 'since you started dating a plastic doll', which Mrs. Lucas scolded both kids. When they dropped her off that night, Kim wanted to send the night. The second they entered the apartment, Jim sighed in relief.

"They didn't give me a chance to say no. They didn't even call. They showed up at the dorm and practically threw my clothes in a bag. There was a party this weekend at a dorm. I wanted to go. There's this guy in one of my classes and in passing we've flirted a little." Kim's response was to Avery's question about 'was it crazy on the way up?'

They talked until Val came home which was pretty late. Val was surprised to see Kim and then was excited to find out that the Lucas' were in town. Avery mentioned the deal with Jimmy, and it gave Val the heads up.

**vvv **

"So you're not joining us tonight?" Bah asked Ralph as he put his shoes on.

Ralph nodded. "I should quit while I'm ahead."

Bah shook his head. "Nobody thought they'd loose their money to you."

Ralph smirked. "Thank you, thank you."

"What are you guys going to do today?" Bah asked him.

Ralph shrugged. "I told her we'd do something Monday. She doesn't know I'm heading over."

Bah took a bit of his breakfast. "Being spontaneous, I see."

"You bet. I just hope she doesn't have any plans." Ralph stood up and said bye before exiting the room. On the way to the apartment in the borrowed car he asked Bah for, he listened to the radio, humming along. It was a good day. When knocking on the door, he was actually anxious to see how surprised she'd be. What he wasn't expecting was a younger version of her.

"Who is it?" The young girl shrugged before being replaced by Avery. "Hey." She stepped out into the hall, closed the door a tad, and gave him a hug. "Are you on a break?"

Ralph smiled. "I won last night and I decided to surprise you. What do you have planned for today? I was thinking the zoo, but it seems like you already have plans."

Avery was about to respond when the door opened all the way. Mr. Lucas stood there, smiling and looking at them. He extended his hand and while shaking Ralph's he told him who he was.

Ralph nodded. "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

"Please join us for breakfast."

Before Ralph followed Mr. Lucas in, he looked at Avery. She gave him a small smile. Ralph was introduced to the whole family. They ended up talking about them coming down, where he's from, how the team is doing. Eventually they ended up deciding to go to the zoo. "Spend the day with us." Avery was sure Ralph would decline, but was for it.

When they entered the parking lot for the zoo, they were handed a map. Mrs. Lucas read off the locations. The zoo was only open until four, so they weren't going to be able to see everything. They decided to go on the Tropics trial after a vote of what sounded fun. Avery's nervousness of how Ralph would feel around her family faded. The family kept talking to him, and he kept talking to them.

The first animal that the group came upon was a Tamarin. This weird looking creature was from Colombia. It has acute eye sight, good hearing, and good sense of smell. When they came upon a python, Rice wouldn't even go near the glass. They got to see a Komodo dragon, thornbill, a really weird bear cat called a Binturong, a green aracari, a Japanese Macaque, and many other different exotic animals. They were done with the exhibit at around lunch time, so they headed to a place in the park. Then after, they headed to Discovery Bay.

Before dinner they stopped at a putt-putt place they saw on the way there. During that time, the younger kids were in a competition. Ralph took the time to get to know them to actually stop them from fighting. Avery was impressed that he would get to know them. Even at dinner he took the time to get to know Mr. and Mrs. Lucas and Kim. By the time they got back to the apartment, he had everyone wanting him to stay a little more, which he did. They played scrabble.

When Avery walked Ralph out to the car, she thanked him for staying. He told her that he had fun and that it was a pleasure. They hugged, they kissed, they still made plans for Monday. When Avery got back, the parents told her that he was a nice guy. Approval equals a happy Avery.


	11. Showers in October

**Author's Note: **Oh look I updated within three days... I believe. _Review... I need to know how much I suck at writing. _The Bridal shower, I took some of the things in there from a shower that took place back in April. The hockey game was actually the Wings against the Oilers in the playoffs, and the games were what we played.

* * *

In the quiet student living dorm room a sigh broke the silence. Avery was lying down, her head resting at the foot of the bed. Ralph was sitting up by the pillows. They were staring into space trying to think of something to do. It was Monday and they weren't sure of what to do. Ralph wanted to hit his head against the wall for not making a better plan. When Avery got there they talked like normal, then she asked what the plan was and he shook his head not knowing. 

"We could drive around again," Avery said. She didn't look at him, but she knew he didn't want to.

"Save the gas," he replied placing a hand on her knee. "We could get pizza and just stay here to watch a movie."

"What should we watch?" Silence yet again as they thought what would be fun. "Shampoo?"

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Warren Beatty getting lucky with women? Sure."

"Oh yeah," Avery whispered. "Arthur?"

"Rocky?"

"Love Story?"

"Ocean's Eleven?"

"Hmm… that's a choice."

"The Godfather."

"The Manchurian Candidate?"

"Blackbeard's Ghost?"

"The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes?"

"Pete's Dragon?"

"The Parent Trap."

"How did we get into Disney movies?" Ralph asked.

Avery chuckled. "We just did."

Ralph sighed, he looked down, and decided to lie down next to her. "Star Wars."

"Han…" Avery started to say, but let it at that. "Yeah, sure."

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Scary movie, never seen it, never will."

"Carrie."

"Now that movie, I'll watch. Sissy Spacek, love her."

Right when she said that, the door opened and Bah came in with Neal Broten and Steve Christoff. "Who does Avery love?"

"Sissy Spacek," Ralph replied.

"Nice," Broten said. "She is cute."

Avery and Ralph sat up. Avery almost fell off the bed when both moved to turn around. She blushed a little when the guys laughed at her. "Wasn't that funny… let's see you do that." Avery sarcastically said when smiling.

"How's the fly?" Bah asked.

Avery laughed that Bah used her nickname. "Hey Bah."

"Why do they call you the fly?" Christoff asked. She told him the story and after she did, it was like a light bulb went off above his head. "Oh… so does that mean Coxie is a spider?"

"Should we start calling you the spider?" Broten asked. Bah laughed and told them he asked about that when he heard the story.

"Why the spider?" Avery asked. She didn't get it.

"Because he caught you in his web."

Avery blushed again. "Oh." She felt like an idiot for not getting it. Then she blushed even more when she looked at Ralph and he was smiling at her.

"So what are we doing?" Avery wanted to know just to make sure there was no teasing.

"No plans yet?" Bah asked looking through some tapes on a dresser

Ralph said, "We were thinking watching a movie."

"Rocky?" Christoff asked.

"No."

"Actually at this moment it could be anything," Avery said. "I'm just looking forward to the pizza."

"Pizza?" Broten sat up straighter.

Avery looked over at Ralph and whispered in his ear. "You guys want to stay and have some pizza?" she asked after confirming with him that it was ok.

"Are you sure you want us here?" Bah asked.

Ralph nodded. "The more the merrier."

"_Einstein flunked out of school, twice." Adrian said on the tv.  
_

"_Is that so?" Paulie asked._

_  
**"** Yeah. Beethoven was deaf. Helen Keller was blind. I think Rocky's got a good chance." Adrian told him._

"Adriene!" Christoff mimicked once the movie ended. "Oh look…" he pointed over at Avery.

The other three guys looked over at Avery. She was out. "Did the movie bore her?"

Ralph shook his head. "She likes the movie. It must have been her crazy day. Her parents came in from Chicago this weekend. She was unable to read a chapter in her class, and study."

"She didn't seem like she was freaking out about it. Otherwise she would have canceled," Christoff replied, taking a slice of pizza.

"She worked today for the professor, but the professor wasn't in the office so she got some reading in."

For the rest of the time that the guy were there, they talked.

Avery became aware of her surroundings the next morning around seven-thirty. She heard a murmur to her right, but it was behind a door that wasn't closed all the way. She strained to hear what the person was saying, and realized it was Ralph, singing in the shower. It made her smile.

"Oh honey honey. You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you. Honey, oh sugar sugar."

Avery sat up, and thanked the heavens above that nobody was there to see the blush on her face. Then eventually the lyrics to 'Fly Me to the Moon' floated out of the bathroom. The one thought after a while that cam to her mind was should she be singing 'I Feel like a Natural Woman'. It's been little over a month since they've started dating and the times they've spent together has made her feel wonderful. He's given her the space she needs, and he's been nice abut how slow they've been taking their relationship.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the shower turning off, and give minutes later Ralph coming out of the bathroom. "Hey."

Avery looked up from her hands and smiles. "Hey." Ralph went over and kissed her, bad breath and all. "So… I see you like Frank."

Ralph shrugged. "Oh… see this girl I know… introduced me to him."

"She's got great taste."

Ralph kissed her again before saying, "She is dating me, so yeah." Avery chuckled, shaking her head and getting up, starting her day.

**vvv**

Saturday was Holly's bridal shower. The second the door opened to Holly's aunt's house she was engulfed in hugs. She never noticed who took her gift because everybody was asking how she was at the same time everybody was asking Val. Eventually they got to go into the family room where Julia, Angie, and Liz were sitting talking to a cousin of Holly's. The cousin had brought her son, and he was being a flirt. He would hide against his mom, look, smile, and cover his face. It was adorable, and all the ladies ate it up.

During lunch, the ladies talked. A cousin of Holly's actually watched a hockey game on TV. After Julia, Angie, Liz, and Val heard about last Saturday, Avery went into the family room to see what the fuss was about. She actually was getting into the game a little. After a whole of waiting for the ladies to finish, the came into the family room, making the cousin mad a little because she wanted to watch the rest of the game but they made her turn it off. They were going to play a couple of games.

An aunt of Holly's handed out sheets of paper with questions on it. 'What is the color the bride is wearing? What kind of hairstyle is she supporting? What type of shoes is she wearing? Is she wearing any other jewelry other than her engagement ring?' etc, ect. The bride wasn't in the room, so it was basically a memory game. After everybody handed their pieces of paper in, they found out the answers. The bride came in and sat down in a chair. The winner was a cousin of Holly's. After guessing how many Hershey Kisses were in a jar, the gifts were opened.

Tupperware, glasses, silverware, kitchen utensils, bathroom accessories and washcloths were basically the gifts. There were a few gifts that had naughty lingerie in them. The sight of the lingerie made Julia kid around with Holly about maybe Avery needing them instead, and that made Avery blush and sigh. When turning her head to look away, she told them they weren't in that place yet. Holly's mom said something wanting to know who Ralph was, and the girls had to mention that her parents came into town and lost Saturday he spent the day with them and that made the ladies in the room say something about how that was nice of him to do.

When the shower was coming to an end, Holly's mom took Avery aside and talked to her about Ralph. She gave her approval of hearing the stories, hoping that they would be happy and in a long relationship. During the car ride home, Val and her laughed at some of the things that happened. Val turned serious and told her that Julia asked about Jimmy. The whole situation to Val was stupid. She never flirted with him, but they had made jokes. Avery hoped Val didn't get caught in a bad situation where it put her in a corner and she had to come out. That would suck.

**vvv**

The next time that Avery and Ralph got together was Tuesday night. Ralph made plans for a nice dinner out. He wanted to make up for last Monday, plus he wanted to take her out. When they got back to the apartment they sat down on the couch and watched TV. His arm around her should and she leaning into him. A little while later, she got up and got them something to drink.

"Rizzo's birthday is coming up and we were going to celebrate it on Halloween," Ralph told her.

"Oh cool," Avery said before taking a drink of her pop. "How old will Rizzo be?"

"25."

"A quarter century old."

"Are you planning on doing anything that night?"

"No." Avery looked up at him. "Oh wait… yes."

"Yes?"

Avery saw the curiosity in his eyes. "I'm going to this party with my boyfriend." Avery cut to the chase because she thought that's what he was asking.

Ralph smiled, but didn't say anything. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. They went back to watching TV. Eventually, Avery's hand entwined with his around her should and subconsciously her thumb rubbed back and forth lightly on his hand. Ralph noticed and he reached over, turned her head, and kissed her. They ended up lying across the couch, making out. In the haze of how he was making her feel, Avery realized that his hand started to go under her shirt and was making it's way up.

"Wait…" she said when he started to kiss her throat. "We have to stop." She pushed his arm off of her.

Ralph looked at her, breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath like she was. "I respect you."

"Do you?" Avery questioned quietly thinking maybe he didn't and really wanted more.

"I do respect you. I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do." He assured her.

She looked him in the eyes and saw that he was telling her the truth. Avery thought he'd take no like it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Thanks."

The rest of the night, they watched TV. Ok… so they were kissing, but nothing more.


	12. A Little Less High School, More College

**Author's Note: **This chapter introduces Danielle. In the other chapters, I said she's a friend of Bah's. Emily is also mentioned. She's Pav's girlfriend. In light of the World Series happening, 30 minutes away from me, I mention who won in 1979. The title comes from a Panic! at the Disco song... I believe they sing it. Not all of it, but the title helped getting a title for the chapter. Drew makes another appearance... hopefully last. Unless my muse for an argument wants another one. Hope you like it. Oh and Michelle... you don't have to sign in.

* * *

"That's it for today. Don't forget you have a quiz next week. So please study," the Professor told Avery's class when they were done.

Avery closed her notebook, her book, and stashed everything in her bag. Lifting it up, she walked out of the class. The hallways were busy, as usual. Students were hustling to get to their class, some were meeting other students to either do a project or go get something to eat. Out of all the chaos, Drew appeared, stopping her by the arm.

"We have to talk," she said pulling Avery to the side.

Avery sighed, grabbed Drew's hand, and dropped it. In a weird way, Avery felt like they had been dating and she's the one that broke up with Drew and Drew wasn't handling it well. It was a strange thought, but how can you explain a friendship that went to hell? She finally asked, "About?"

"What happened between us," Drew replied, giving her a hopeful look.

Avery tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear and lightly scratched the side of her face, looking like she was thinking. "Do you know why I yelled at you?"

"Of course," Drew said.

"Care to explain?"

Drew was taken aback by the attitude she was getting from Avery. "When have you become mean?"

"I'm not being mean. I'm just not in the mood to hear you try to bring me down."

Drew's mouth opened in shock. "I never put you down."

Avery gave her a look and was ready to leave her sight, but Drew took a hold of her arm again. "What?"

"What do you want me to do? Go back in time and change all the things I've said to you?"

"If I could do that, I'd change a few things myself," Avery said after thinking about it. "We wouldn't be standing here."

Drew let go of Avery's arm. She crossed her arms in front of her, looked down, and closed her eyes. "I didn't mean…"

"Right," Avery said slowly. "You didn't mean to harass me? You didn't mean to be a bitch?"

Drew wiped a small tear off her face. "I'm sorry ok! What do you want me to do?! All I can say is sorry!"

Avery shook her head. "It's already too late!"

"I'll admit it! I'm a fucking bitch! I'm a horrible friend!"

"A friend wouldn't have said the things you did."

"Because if what happened, I feel like I'm the out cast in the group!"

"You did that to yourself!"

"Ladies," a teacher called when he came up. That didn't work because they were still yelling. "Ladies! Ladies please! Quiet down!" Both stopped and looked over at the teacher. "Please take this conversation somewhere else."

Avery sheepishly smiled. "Sorry, but there's no need, we're done." She walked away without looking back. Deep down this whole situation was frustrating. Drew was a complicated situation. If she forgave her, would Drew still act the way she has? The thing is, the others haven't excluded her, she has excluded herself.

Avery didn't want to go home, didn't want to drive somewhere, and didn't want to go anywhere. However, she did find herself outside the hockey arena a few minutes later. She went in, followed the noise of skates, and watched for a few seconds through the glass before actually heading in and sitting down in the back row by the doors. The guys were practicing drills. She wasn't surprised that there were good. Jimmy had stopped the puck and then went to take a drink from the water bottle on the net.

"Better. Not good, but better," Coach Brooks yelled.

Avery watched, but at the same time got lost in her thoughts. After practice was done, she stayed there. She didn't look away from the ice until someone sat down next to her. "Hey."

Ralph put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey." They stayed in silence for a while before he asked, "So… how are things?"

Avery sighed. "Ok."

"Did you have a test?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"I ran into Drew," Avery said quietly.

"Oh," he said.

Avery told him the story. "I'm going to talk to the girls. Just because I'm not talking to her, they shouldn't."

"You gotta do what you gotta do."

"That's what the psychic said."

Ralph asked, "When did you see a psychic?"

"Couple weeks ago," Avery replied.

Ralph smiled. "Did she say anything about me?"

Avery thought about the answer. Yeah she mentioned that the psychic said she had to what she wanted, but nothing else. "I'm not telling. It was my fortune."

Ralph joked, "Already keeping secrets."

"Val doesn't even know. I don't know hers."

"Don't worry. I don't care if you keep it secret."

Avery smiled. "Thanks for listening. The semester you come into my life, I have drama."

Ralph looked over at her smiling. "I didn't know you were taking drama." She just gave him a look, eyebrows raised. Then he became serious. "You're welcome. However, next time you go see a psychic, take me with."

"Deal." Avery smiled.

Ralph told her the guys were going to the bar that night. So they agreed to go. She was the one that picked him up, but he drove. When they walked in, they headed to the group that was already playing games. Gayle, Emily, and Danielle were there as well. Right when they got to the group, Christian mentioned he heard about the fight between Avery and Drew. She wondered how he knew.

"This girl told me," was all he said. "I'm surprised there was no cat fight."

"I'd pay to see that," Verchota replied while wiggling his eyebrows.

Avery looked over at Ralph and rolled her eyes. Danielle came up after she heard that. "I see Phil is thinking with the wrong head again."

"Oh!" Phil put a hand over his heart. "Been thinking about me naked, have we?"

"In your dreams," she replied. "Ralph if you don't mind. I'm stealing your girlfriend and going over there." Danielle pointed to where Emily and Gayle were standing. When they got over there, the girls talked, just getting the low down. They were over there for a while. Eventually Ralph went over and asked if she wanted to dance. The first dance was a slow one, which made it their first slow dance, and the rest were fast ones.

"Avery you're really good," Emily said when a game of darts was under way little later on. "Almost beating the pants off of Ralph."

"Almost?" Ralph asked. "She is." Avery smiled.

"If I play, the dart doesn't hit the board. It flies anywhere but there."

"Watch out," Pav remarked. "You'll get hit with the dart," Pav said, agreeing.

Avery laughed. "It can't be that bad."

Emily silently asked Ralph for the dart by sticking her hand out. Pav made sure that nobody got in the way. When the dart left her hand, it hit the wall underneath and stayed there. Avery laughed at the fact that the dart made a hole. Emily did it again and the dart actually went to the left, hitting the plastic picture a few feet away.

"Oh my God," Avery laughed.

"The only sport I'm good at is bowling," Emily told them.

Jimmy came up, looked at the darts that were in the wall, and looked at the group. "Sorry I missed the fun."

Emily and Avery laughed. Ralph and Pav started to play darts while the girls watched and talked with Jimmy. Danielle and Gayle came up and they went to the bathroom. Avery always thought it was stupid that girls went in groups to the bathroom. She was wincing at the fact that she was brought in on this trip.

"Danielle, what is going on with Bah and you?" Gayle asked.

Danielle looked over at Gayle. "We're friends."

"Is that all?" Emily asked.

Avery watched the scene. She felt like the girls were trying to put Danielle in a corner. Danielle seemed a little aggravated over the situation. "There's nothing wrong with being friends with a guy."

Danielle gave Avery a appreciate smile. "That's right."

So when the girls were done, they headed out. Avery saw Ralph at the bar with an older gentleman. The guy was looking at Ralph like he had two heads. When she got there, she realized why. Ralph was doing his impression of Scooby-doo. After doing the impression, he turned to her and introduced her to Coach Craig. They talked until a song that Ralph liked came on and they weren't out and danced to it.

Later on a pool game got started. Wells and Broten were a team, and they were cleaning up pretty well. Eventually the game started to die down and everybody was just talking.

"You know," Strobel started to say, "I would love to have sex on a pool table one day."

Most of the guys laughed because it was out of the ordinary. They were talking about Halloween and the fact that the Pittsburgh Pirates won the World Series.

"But in order for that to happen, you have to have a girl," Baker replied.

OC remarked, "I've done it."

"Surprise, surprise," Verchota said. "Who with"

"There's this bar down by BU," OC started to tell them. "The girl that I had been seeing was a waitress there. She closed that night, and she was the one that all for it."

"And?"

"It was great," OC said. "I recommend it, the table to very sturdy."

With that, that made everybody tell where they wanted to do it. On a balcony, backseat of a car in crowded parking lot, public bathroom, middle of a football field, childhood bedroom, airplane bathroom, a European train in a private room, the face-off circle.

"The face-off circle?"

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be cold?"

"There will be a blanket there."

"Danielle?"

"Why me?"

"Tell!"

"Um…" Danielle couldn't believe she was going to say it. "I've always wanted to do it in the shower." That made a few of the guys question her as to why she hasn't. "I just haven't."

All eyes then went to Avery. She blushed, and that made her laugh nervously. Ralph said she didn't have to, but that made Jannie heckle. "Ok… I'll tell. The place that I would like to have sex…" she paused, looked down, and smiled in embarrassment. "The back of my car, it's a big back, and I'd like to do it somewhere… in the middle of nowhere." She placed her hands up to cover her face when the guys whistled.

"We don't have to ask Ralph where he wants to have sex. We already know," Verchota joked. Ralph reached out and lightly knocked him in the shoulder.

"I would like to do it in a pool," Jimmy said getting rid of any awkwardness, but there was none.

"Pool!" Silk shouted. Silk went on and said he did it once in a pool.

Ralph looked over at Avery and was glad she was smiling. He was a little concerned that she was feeling awkward. He placed an arm around her shoulder, and she put hers around him. He was just glad she was ok.


	13. Feed My Frankenstein

**Author's note:** My apologises. School, work, and life. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Val put her key in the doorknob, opened the door, and was met with the sight of Avery lying on the couch watching a movie. She smiled because it was the 1940 version of Pride and Prejudice. Avery had gotten obsessed with Jane Austin when she was little, but her favorite book was, of course, Pride and Prejudice. Mr. Darcy being shy was what made her fall in love with the story. At least to her, Mr. Darcy was that way.

"You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you," Lawrence Olivier said to Greer Garson on the TV.

"I thought you were getting ready for the trick or treaters?" Val asked while putting her bag and keys on the table by the door.

"I have everything ready," Avery said, not looking up.

Val smiled and left Avery to the movie. By the time the trick or treaters were walking everywhere, Avery was waiting for them. Last year she had a few of the kids at her door, this year she decided to sit outside to see if there would be more. There actually were more. So far there was a ballerina, a knight, a pirate, a turtle, a mickey mouse, an Indian, a North Star fan, a baseball player, a pumpkin, a fairy, a kid in a box, and a ghost that looked like how Charlie Brown wore his costume. The next few kids came up and once she gave the last kid candy she noticed this adult coming up in a hockey goalie mask.

"Aren't you a little old for candy?" Avery asked the stranger when he stopped in front of her.

"No," was the muffled reply.

"Ok," she replied slowly, lifting the bowl up.

He lifted his hands up, refusing. "No thanks."

Avery wasn't sure what her face looked like, but she knew she looked like the guy had two heads. "What?"

"What I really want is a kiss."

Avery let out a strangled 'huh', and gave the stranger a 'you-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. "Excuse me?"

"You know a kiss. Where two people…"

Avery let a chuckle. "No."

"Why not?"

"Ah… you're creeping me out."

"Is it because I'm dressed as a serial killer?"

"Yeah, one that has shamrocks on the side of the mask," Avery replied, while looking at the green leaf type symbols on the mask. "Kind of like an Irish killer."

The guy asked, "So you won't kiss me?"

Avery sighed. "What did I say? Will you please leave?" A few kids came up behind the guy.

"Not even for your boyfriend?"

Avery gave the stranger a look like 'why won't this person get a clue'. "My boyfriend? Yes. You? No." She was getting frustrated. Before she could even give the first kid candy, the guy lifted the mask up. Underneath the mask was Ralph. Avery gave him a look. "I should hit you for that."

"Hey," he said when he went to sit down.

Avery gave the kids candy before turning to Ralph. "You could have just come up as yourself."

Ralph smiled. "Where's the fun in that?"

Avery shook her head as she smiled. "Whatever."

Ralph put an arm around her shoulder. When she looked over, that was when they kissed. They heard an 'ew' a second later. Looking at the kid, they smiled, and he grabbed some candy.

"Where'd you get the mask?"

"Jimmy."

"Luck of the Irish," Avery said, looking at the three shamrocks on the mask.

Ralph nodded. "Jimmy is very Irish."

For the rest of the trick or treating, they talked, gave away candy. He even mentioned that Rizzo's party started early. They went back into the apartment when there were no more kid and hung out for thirty minutes talking to Val. By the time they got to the dorms, the normal party was already happening. They weren't even in the doors when Jannie and Silk came up. They were dressed up, Jannie in a Toga and Silk in a trench coat that was closed.

"Hey Avery, where's your costume?" Silk asked smiling before taking a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you in something sexy," Jannie said.

"Do you wanna see me costume?" Silk slurred. "I'll let you on a little secret. I'm not wearing anything underneath the trench coat."

Despite what they were saying, Avery laughed. She was actually getting use to these guys. "I am wearing my costume."

"As what? A straight 'A' student?" Jannie asked.

Avery laughed. "No. A runaway, he's my pimp." She pointed to Ralph. She said it with a straight face too. Ralph smiled at the guys.

"Whoa," Silk uttered. "So wasn't expecting that response."

Avery nodded. "I know."

They moved further on after that. Jimmy got his mask back. They joked some, this time Avery said that she was his victim, but he hasn't gotten her yet. Jimmy did ask if Val was coming, which made them talk a little about that. Avery was scared about Jimmy's heart, she didn't want it to break when Val told him no. So she told him that what she could, that she wasn't sure, that he shouldn't take it as a bad thing if she did say no. Jimmy nodded and gave her a hug for the talk and advice.

The next person they came up to was Rizzo. He was hanging out with his date, and was having fun. After all it was his late 25th birthday party. After talking to Rizzo, they headed to the room that had the drinks. They passed a room that was showing Halloween. The movie was so loud that they could hear it through the door.

"That's coincidence," Avery said. The theme music for Halloween was playing through the hallway.

When they got into the room, there was a bucket with a keg in it. Emily and Pav were standing near it and when they came up both couples started talking.

"Rice went up to my mom the other day and asked her if she could go to summer camp," Avery told Emily after a while.

"That's cool that she wants to get away for the summer," Emily replied.

"I know. My mom didn't expect it. My mom asked her when she decided on this, because she never mentioned it before. Never said she wanted to go ever."

"Did she watch the Parent Trap?" Emily asked after thinking about it.

Avery nodded. She had taken a drink of her beer. "Yeah, maybe Rice thought if she went, she'd find her long lost twin."

"You never know, there could be another one of us out there," Emily said.

Avery laughed. "That would be either fun or sad."

They talked for a while. Then as Avery and Ralph went from one room to another, they kept talking to the guys. Avery had to go to the bathroom, so she went to one of the rooms that weren't being occupied at the moment. She didn't even knock before entering. She had the shock of the night. Christian was in there, and he was getting himself off. She said sorry, laughed after closing the door, and headed to a different room. She shook her head after the shock wore off.

When she went back to where she left Ralph, Christian was there. He couldn't even look at her, but after a few minutes he did. For Avery, she would have blushed head to toe, but she didn't, only a little. Now for Dave Christian, he was beet red. The guys asked him if he was ok. He said he was, but left after.

"That was strange," Neal Broten said.

"Wonder what that was about?" Ken Morrow asked. He turned to his wife, and she shrugged.

Avery wanted to laugh again, but she kept it in. Later on, everybody gathered into the room that was showing movies. Well, when Avery found out that it was Texas Chainsaw Massacre, she hid against Ralph's chest. Eventually, she came out of hiding because she told herself that there were a lot of people in the room and nobody was going to get her. The rest of the party was fun. With the event that happened with Christian, she didn't bring it up. It was better to forget about it, then bring the embarrassment.


End file.
